The Greatest Gift Is A Family
by K.E.B.123
Summary: When Benson and Stabler get a new case involving a 16 year old girl, Olivia finds out she can relate more to the victim than she thought. Some E/O slightly hinted.
1. Another Case

**Ok, so this is a story based on a dream I had. I figured I outta give it a try. **

**I do NOT own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf does :)**

* * *

August 3rd

Detective Olivia Benson and her partner Detective Elliot Stabler had just finished their paperwork form their last case when Captain Cragan called them into his office. "Elliot! Olivia!" The two looked up simultaneously at their captain. He waved them into his office and explained the call he had just recieved. "There's a body down on 132nd street that just has SVU's name all over it. You two head over there and see what's up." The two nodded in agreement and headed out of his office.

"That's great" Elliot whispered under his breath. Neither of them had had a decent amount of sleep since their last case and a new one ment more investigating and even more paperwork.

"Beats staying home alone." Olivia chuckled. She knew her partner had been on edge lately. His wife Kathy, was filing for divorce, yet again, and his children rarely saw him, due to their parents' seperation. She had tried to persuade him into taking some tim off, to spend with his family, but being as stubborn as Elliot was, he refused. Olivia, on the other hand, had no family, ad there was currently no new man in her life, which ment pretty much every second of her day was spent at the recinct finishing cases and paperwork.

The two detectives got into their car and drove off.

The ride was quiet. Besides the deep breathing and small sighs, no noise escaped the two. Elliot pulled up to the aartment complex surrounded by flashing police sirens and squad cars. "Detective Stabler, SVU, this is my partner Detective Benson" he said referring to Olivia. The senior officer took the two upstairs to the crime scene.

"What do we have" Olivia asked pulling out a notepad and pen. "Neighbors called and complained about the noise." The officer pointed to a man in a tank top and pajama pants who was being questioned by another officer. "Name's James Herison. Said he came over to tell her to keep it quiet when he heard the shot. Man ran back to apartment and dialed 911."

The officer brought the two into the open bedroom where they found a half dressed ody. Elliot looked around the room, observing anything out of the ordinary. His gaze stopped on the officer's face, which was filled with horror and grief. "I think we have it from here." The officer nodded and quickly walked out of the room to get a breath of fresh air.

"She was strangled?" Olivia asked noticing the bruising around th victim's neck. "He held her down while he raped her." Olivia turned to see Melinda Warner, Medical Examiner, come into the room.

"The body is positive for fluids, along with the bed." Elliot walked up to the bed, examining the dead body. "Perp didn't know how to control himself. Do we have and ID?" Warner handed Elliot the victim's walled and he opened it to view her lisence. "Rachel Anderson, age 34."

"This much blood couldn't have been from the rape itself." Olivia stared at the body, trying to find other injuries on the victim. "That's what I thought, until-" Warner lifted the victim so the two could see the back of her head. "She was shot?" "Execution style, looks like a 22 calibar, but that's not all." Warner put the body back down and walked to the middle of the bedroom. "See the blood spatter on the ceiling. This indiates she was shot here." Olivia looked at the wall and traced a trail to the bed. "So our perp dragged her dead body to the bed."

"I'll have your DNA ready in a few hours, see if our perp is in the system." With that Melinda left the room, leaving Elliot to examine the blood spray on the ceiling, and Olivia to check the bed for any other surprises. "I'm going to question our neighbor, you stay and see if you can find our murder weapon." "Got it" Elliot replied as he lifted the sheets to check under the bed.

Olivia walked out of the room and headed to where the neighbor was standing outside the apartment door. "Mr. Herison, I'm Detective Benson." She flashed her badge to the man and continued her questioning. "What exactly happened?" she asked pulling out the same notepad from before. As Mr. Herison explained she wrote, listening for key details. "My wife called to complain about the noise. It sounded like screaming, I just thought she had her tv on too loud. When I came to ask her to turn it down, I heard a gun shot. I freaked out and ran back to my apartment, dialed 911." James looked at the floor and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Mr. Herison, do you know of anyone who would want to harm Rachel?" "No," he wiped his face on his t-shirt and stared at the floor. "Any boyfriends or any other people you saw that might be connected?" James thought for a moment, before he answered. "Her ex-boyfriend did come by once and say he would hurt her, I just thought he was drunk." "Does this ex-boyfriend have a name?" James looked up at Olivia and sighed. "Jeffrey Osborne." Olivia wrote his name in her notepad and closed it. She could tell that he was terrified and completely in shock, she had seen that look many times before. "Please, can I go back home, my wife and daughter are terrified." Olivia put her notepad back in her pocket and nodded. "Thank-you for your cooperation." She watched as he walked across the hallway and entered his apartment. When she was sure he was safe she walked back to the bedroom with Elliot.

"Any luck on the weapon?" Elliot shook his head. "He either trashed it somewhere else or was stupid enough to keep it." The two started to head out of the apartment when they heard what seemed to be yelling in the apartment next door.

Elliot stopped Olivia, just as a precaution. He always did this. Whenever there was a potential threat he became a little over-protective of his best friend. "El-" she began but he quieted her by placing his hand over her mouth. "Listen" he whispered. The two waited for a few minutes until they heard the pop of a gun being fired. The two instinctively reached for their guns and waited outside the door. When they didn't hear anything, they knew it was now or never. Elliot kicked the door down and entered the apartment, followed by Olivia and about ten other officers who reacted to the gun shot. "Elliot!" He turned to where his partner was kneeling. On the floor was a man, late 30s to early 40s. He had a gun shot to the head. Elliot kneeled down to check his puse. Nothing. He sighed, heavily, and put his gun away. "Son of a bitch." Olivia coped her partner's actions and put her gun back in it's holster.

"NO, STOP! STOP! HELP!" Olivia's head snapped up and turned toward the bedroom door. Likewise, Elliot's head shot up and his eyes focused on the closed door. There was no way in hell he was about to have a third victim. The two rushed to the door, guns already in hand. Elliot kicked the door down without hesitation. Inside was a girl, laying under a man. By the looks of it, he was trying to rape her. The rage, that had been building up inside him, finally showed as Elliot ran and tackled the man, who just so happened to have his fly open, exposing himself to the girl and two detectives. Olivia put her gun away and ran to the girl's aid. She closed her shirt and covered her up. Olivia looked up at Elliot but something on the floor caught her eye. She grabbed the pen out of her pocket and used it to pick up the gun. Olivia looked up at her partner who was punching the man, just to show him who was boss. "Elliot!" she yelled, forcing him to stop. Elliot knew beating the man was taking things to the extreme but he was so angry he didn't care at the moment. If it weren't for his partner stopping him, he would've beat the guy to death. Elliot looked up and saw Olivia holding the gun that fell from the man's pocket. "Look at that" Olivia said as she placed the gun in an evidence bag, "22 calibar. Same weapon that killed Rachel." Elliot picked up the cuffed man by his shirt and zipped up his pants. "You son of a bitch!" Elliot dragged the struggling man out of the room while reading him his Miranda Rights.

Olivia turned back to the crying girl. She had blood flowing down her face from a cut on her forehead. Olivia tried to hold it closed until a bus came, but the girl flinched and began to cry harder. Knowing fully well how rape victims would feel after an attack, she tried to reassure the young girl that she was there to help.

"It's ok. I'm the police. I'm here to help." Olivia watched as the girl continued to cry, but was caught by surprise when she leaned int her and continued to cry. Not knowing what to do, Olivia wrapped her arms around the teen, not minding that the girl's blood was staining her shirt.

"It's ok" she continued to coo, "No one's going to hurt you now."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review, yes? :)**


	2. Instant Connection

**Thank you soo much for the reviews the first chapter of my first story. It really means alot.**

* * *

"I think I found something." Detective Elliot Stabler got up from where he had been kneeling, looking for any evidence to the murder and attempted rape that had taken place just minutes prior. His partner, Detective Olivia Benson, walked up to him, waiting to see what he found. Elliot stood up completely before showing her the wallet in his hand. He opened the small denim item and pulled out a plastic card. "ID?" "Looks like a school card." Elliot pulled the school ID out of the walled and read what was printed on the plastic. "Avery Taylor, junior at Roosevelt High." "Our victim?" Olivia grabbed the card out of Elliot's hand and observed it. The girl in the photo had the same brown hair, the same brown eyes, and the same face, as the girl in the ambulance outside.

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the destroyed bedroom and into the living room where the second dead body of the night lay. The SVU's M.E., Melinda Warner, was already at work, checking the body and writing observations down on her clipboard. Olivia approached the body first, squatting next to Warner for a better view. She watched as Warner wrote the C.O.D and the estimated T.O.D. "What do we have?" Elliot asked as he approached the two women. Warner put her clipboard down and picked up the wallet that was laying near the body. "Victim is David Ramirez, age forty. Cause of death is a bullet to the brain." Elliot grabbed the walled that Warner was offering and flipped through it. "There's cash here, doesn't indicate a robbery. Maybe our victim knew the attacker?" "I don't think so" Warner said as she stood up. "See these bruises on his shoulder?" Warner walked up to the door and leaned against it, as if trying to keep it shut. "He tried to keep the man out" Olivia said, still staring at the dead man on the floor. Warner nodded. "I'll have ballistics check to see if the bullets from both victims match, but I'm about ninety percent sure these two were killed with the same weapon." With that Warner got up, clipboard in hand, and walked out of the apartment.

Elliot rubbed his eyes. They burned from the lack of sleep and his anger only made them ache worse. He bent down to Olivia's level and sighed. "You ok?" He noticed his partner had been quiet, and something about her seemed off. Truth was, Olivia was furious, and terrified at the same time. Seeing that girl, helpless and unable to defend herself under that guy, only brought back the painful memories of her time undercover at Sealview. She had nearly been raped by one of the correction officers, and seeing that teenager girl in the same situation brought back all the anger and bitterness she felt. "Liv? You alright?" Olivia snapped back to reality when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She turned her head, surprised to see her partner merely inches away from her, his eyes stared down at her, seemingly bearing int hers. "You alright?" he asked for the third time, his eyes never leaving hers. He wiped her eyes free of a few tears that had unknowingly, and unwillingly, shed as a result of her anger. "Bastard killed two people. He was ready to kill his third and-" "We've got him Liv." He stopped himself before he said anything inappropriate, or cheesy. Elliot stood up and offered his partner a hand. She gladly accepted and he lifted her off the floor. "Detectives." The two turned to see the senior officer who had shown them the crim scene earlier. "You're suspect is in custody, where do you want him?" Elliot released his partner's hand and thought for a moment. "Take Mr. Osborne down to the precinct, we'll interrogate him when we get there." Olivia listened, but was soon hit with an idea when she heard their suspect's last name. "Osborne?" "Jeffrey Osborne," Elliot answered her, "ID was in his wallet when I arrested him." Elliot looked at Olivia. She furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought, and even though now was not the time, nor place, and seemed completely inappropriate, he thought she looked, hot. The way her eyes were focused, staring at nothing, made her seem mysterious and intriguing. Her eyes seemed to bear into the wall, and if it had been a living object, it would have fallen for her, just as he had.

She had been his partner of eleven years, and he had been in love with her for just as long. To him, Olivia was more than a partner, after all she was his best friend, ut even best friends had lines that shouldn't be crossed, which is why he kept his thoughts to himself. He couldn't risk it.

"Elliot!" she said, tapping her index finger against his tempt to get his attention. He shook his head clean of his thoughts, and looked at Olivia, ready to answer any question if needed. "Yeah?" "I think I found our connection between Rachel and Jeffrey." "Let me guess, ex-boyfriend?" Olivia nodded. "I'm going to go talk to our victim, come down when you're ready to go." Elliot nodded as he walked away, looking at all the pictures that were in the apartment, searching for any potential evidence.

Olivia arrived outside the building, only to be greeted by flashing police lights and an ambulance parked near her and Elliot's car. She took a step toward the ambulance, but someone called her name, causing her attention to shift focus. "Olivia!" Olivia turned to see Warner walking up to her. "I know I'm not a detective, and it's probably none of my business, but are you okay? I've known you long enought and have seen you during enough cases to know when something's up." Olivia stared at Warner and sighed. "Remember when I went to Sealview, and I was almost-" "It's about the girl, isn't it?" Olivia nodded. "When I saw here laying there helpless, it just reminded me of it. The anger I felt toward that officer, just came rushing back." Olivia wiped her face with her hand, trying to hold back tears. Warner, not knowing exactly how to respond, placed her hand on Olivia's arm reassuring her things would be okay. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked." "It's fine." Warner rubbed Olivia's arm, letting her know she was there if she needed to talk. Olivia took a deep breath and cracked a smile. "I just have to know. Was she?" Warner took her hand off of Olivia's arm and shook her head. "You and Elliot got there before he could hurt her." "But not before he tramatized her." Warner looked at her, skeptical. "You of all people should know that it takes time." There was a moment of silence while the two gathered their thoughts. "I'm heading over to the lab, I'll call you when I have any new news." With that, Warner left Olivia, who was still in thought.

She thought for a moment, taking some time to clear her thoughts. After a moment of thinking, she headed to the ambulance, to speak with the victim. "How is she?" Olivia asked as she approached the bus. The paramedic was stitching the cut on her forehead, stopping only to wipe blood away from her face. "Looks like she was hit with the butt of the gun. Five stitches, but nothing too serious. She should recover quickly." Olivia watched as the man, mid-thirties, finished his stitching, and cleaned the cut once more. She watched as he gently placed a gauze over the stitches, securing it with strips of medical tape. When he was done, he walked to the side of the ambulance, leaving the two girls alone. "Avery Taylor?" Olivia watched as the girl slowly looked up at her and nodded. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson. How are you feeling?" For the first time Olivia took a good look at Avery. Her dark brown hair had been pulled into a classic ponytail to keep it out of her face, her brown eyes were slightly red from crying. "I've been better" she said, pulling the blanket the paramedics had given her, closer to her body.

Avery continued to stare blankly at the floor of the ambulance. Olivia observed her for a moment, before she reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hey," she said in a hushed tone, trying to sound gentle, "you mind if I join you?" Avery looked up and nodded. Olivia climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat across from Avery. The two sat in silence, as Avery tried to process the events that had just happened, and Olivia tried to find the right thing to say. "Detective?" Olivia's eyes shot up and looked at Avery. She smiled to herself when she noticed something different about her. Staring at her, Olivia watched as Avery's legs dangled off of the bed she was sitting on. Every so often Avery would sway her legs, as if attempting to dance. "Yes Avery?" she finally answered. "What happens next?" At that moment Elliot walked up to the back of the ambulance and was introduced by his partner. "Avery, this is Detective Stabler." Eliot smiled at her. He forgot all about his anger and how tired he was when he saw that she was alright, and it was then that he was reminded that the long hours and grueling cases were truely worth everything. Elliot, however, knew better than to get too emotionally involved with victims, so he stayed quiet to avoid stricking up a conversation. Olivia, on the otherhand, related too much to Avery to not get emotionally involved. Olivia watched as Elliot talked with the paramedic. When they were done he nodded, showing he had gotten the all clear for Avery to be released from the ambulance. "Avery, Detective Stabler and I would like you to come with us to the precinct. We need to ask you a few questions-" "And get my statement?" Aver finished for her. Olivia smiled and nodded. She stood up and helped Avery off the bed. Avery took the blanket off her shoulders and laid it on the bed she had currently been sitting on. She then followed the two detectives ino their car, and headed down to the precinct.

When they arrived, Olivia led Avery into one of their interrogation rooms, while Elliot went inot the room that held Jeffrey Osborne.

"So, Avery, you're fifteen?" Olivia asked, trying to pass the time until her partner returned. "Sixteen actually." "Junior?" "I'll be a senior when school starts." Olivia smiled, surprised that someone who was almost raped two hours prior, was so willing to be personal with her. Before Olivia ould ask another question, Elliot answered the room, his face plastered with the angry scowl she knew all too well. "How'd it go with Osborne?" "He said the magic words. Idiot asked for his lawyer before I could even finish my name." Elliot looked down at Avery, who had her head on the table, her eyes closed, still burning a bit from crying. He pulled a hair away from the table, and sat down. "So, Avery, tell us what happened." Avery lifted her head off of the table and looked at the two. She sighed before she stared her story. "I was on my way home from a cafe, when I stopped at my friend's apartment. I guess I didn't know they didn't live there anymore. The man said I could use his phone to call, make sure I had the right address, when there was a pounding on the door. I head the door open and there was yelling. That's when I heard the pop," Avery began to play with her hands, a nervous habit. "I saw the man fall to the floor, blood all around, that's when the man with the gun saw me. He grabbed me and pushed me into the bedroom." Avery began to get choked up. The memories rushing to her at that moment proved a little intense, as she began to cry. Olivia placed a hand on top of Avery's, assuring her it was alright now, and urging her to continue. "I fought to get away, and that's when he hit me with the gun. he tore open my shirt and unbuttoned my pants. When I heard voices in the room I started screaming, and that's when you two showed up." Avery wiped the tears away from her face as Elliot asked her a few questions. "Avery, what were you doing at a man's house that you didn't know?" Avery looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "It was late, I guess I got off on the wrong floor." "And you went into his house, no questions asked?" "I needed to use the phone" she responded, her voice raising slightly. Elliot looked over at Olivia through the corner of his eye. When he saw her shake her head he leaned in his chair, still unconvinced.

"Avery, we need you to do a line up." Avery nodded and followed Olivia into another room that already had two other people waiting inside. "Alex? What are you doing here?" ADA Alexandra Cabot looked at Olivia and smiled. "Face it Benson, you need me." Olivia smiled as Alex ushered in the line of six men. "Ok Avery, who is the man who attacked you?" Avery looked at Olivia, then at Alex, who only smiled and nodded. She stared at the glass and six men behind it. "Number four." "Miss Taylor, are you sure?" Avery nodded. "He's the man that attacked me." "Ok" Alex said as she flicked off the lights to the room with the men. Elliot escorted Avery out of the room while Alex and the other man talked. "She gave a positive I.D. of your client." The defense attorney, known to everyone at the precinct as Trevor Langan, quetly walked out of the room, refusing to admit defeat. Alex was aabout to follow him out, when Olivia stopped her. "Alex?" Alex turned to face her friend, giving her the look to continue. "Can I ask you a favor?" She nodded. "Do you think you could stay with Avery, at least until we're done with Osborne?" Alex thought for a moment, then nodded. Olivia thanked her friend with a smile and walked out of the room, followed by the ADA.

"Avery, you can stay in the cribs tonight." Avery looked up at Olivia, then nodded with a small appreciative smile. Olivia then turned to Alex. "This is Alex Cabot. She's the ADA handling your case." Alex stuck her hand out and Avery gladly shook it. "She's going to stay with you in the cribs until Detective Stabler and I are done with something." Avery nodded in understanding as Alex walked up to her. "Come on, it'll be fun." Olivia watched as the two walked out of the room, then turned to her partner who had quietly been reading out of a folder. "Our man has quiet a record." Olivia grabbed the file out of Elliot's hand and followed him into the interrogation room, ready to nail another rapist.

* * *

**What happens during the interrogation? Will Olivia be able to handle it? Well you'll just have to wait and see. Click that review button and you might find out sooner :)**


	3. Thank You

**Ok, well I decided to upload this now because I will be extremely busy this week, I probably won't be online until next weekend. Also, thank you soo much for the reviews, and what you all have been saying, I really appreciate it, so without further ado, here's chapter 3 :)**

* * *

"Mr. Osborne, sorry to keep you waiting" Elliot said smugly as he entered the interrogation room, followed by Olivia. He sat on the edge of the table, across from Jeffrey Osborne, and his defense attorney, Trevor Langan, as Olivia closed the door quietly. "This is quite a rap sheet Mr. Osborne" she said staring at the file in her hands. "Arrested four years ago for sexual assault, charged at seventeen for battery, and posession of an unregistered firearm. Looks like you've got quite a reputation." Olivia threw the file in front of Trevor and sat down next to her partner. Trevor flipped through the file, secretly disgusted that he was stuck with someone so horrible. "So, why'd you do it Osborne?" Elliot asked, getting closer to their suspect. "I didn't do nothing!" Jeffrey leaned back in his chair, while Langan sat quietly, listening intently. "Stay quiet" he advised as he continued to look through the file. Before another word could be said, there was a knock on the door. A second later, Melinda Warner came through the door, file in hand. "You're screwed you bastard! DNA proves you raped Rachel Anderson, and the bullets found in both victims match the gun that was found with your prints all over it." Warner quietly handed Elliot the file and walked out of the room, content with the look on Jeffrey's face as she proved him guilty.

Elliot smiled as Osborne's face became angry. "So, why'd you do it? She piss you off? Find out your criminal record decide she didn't want to date a scum bag like yourself. Did she get a new man that just made you realize everything you could never have-" "The bitch deserved it!" Olivia stard at Elliot, then at Jeffrey, who was reflecting the look of anger her partner was giving on his own face. "Tell us what happened." Olivia said, equally angered by his suddend outburst. "You don't have to answer that" Trevor replied, trying to keep him quiet. Jeffrey tried to compose himself. He took a few deep breaths but was cut off again by Trevor. "My client has nothing else to say." "Yes I do. I'm going to tell them what she did." Jeffrey stared Olivia straight in the eyes, hoping to break her, but he obviously knew nothing of the detective, as she went along and continually gave him a stern look. "Tell me what happened." Osborne chuckled to himself as he looked over to Elliot. "Strong partner you have here." Elliot ignored his comment and crosses his arms over his chest. "Ok, ok. I went to Rache's apartment and found her there with another man. I waited 'til he left to make my move. I told her if I couldn't have her, no one would, so I had sex with her." "You raped her!" Olivia raised her voice, getting off her chair. Both her and Elliot were contimplating the consquences of using violence on him, especially since Trevor was present. They knew they could lose their badges, so they decided against it, for now.

"I just gave her what she wanted. That whore was sleeping around with everyone she could. When I was done, she tried to call the cops." "So you shut her up!" Olivia pulled a picture of Rachel's body out of Warner's file and slammed it on the table. "You knew you were going back to jail, so you shot her, and pulled her dead body back on the bed." Olivia put her hands on the table and leaned across it, staring at Jeffrey in the face. "Did it make you feel powerful, knowing she screamed for you to stop. Did you feel like a man!" Olivia was in Jeffrey's face while Elliot and Trevor watching in surprise. "Man, control your woman!" Jeffrey shouted, directed to Elliot of course. There was a light knock on the one-sided mirror, no doubt Cragen was on the other end, warning Olivia to keep herself composed. Olivia, however, was too angry at the moment to care about keeping composed. She pushed herself away from the table and walked over to Jeffrey, who was already on edge. Olivia got into his face and continued to rant. "Am I pissing you off, just like Rachel did. You strangled her, while you raped her!" "Shut up" Jeffrey yelled, trying to keep his temper. "Detective Stabler, control your partner" Trevor said, quite harshly, as he kept his eyes on Olivia. "Liv!" Elliot tried to yell at her, but she only continued. "What are you going to do Jeffrey? You going to prove what kind of a man you are, just like you did with Rachel?" Olivia picked up the picture Warner took of the body and shoved it into his face. "Is this what a real man does?!?" "You bitch!" Before Elliot could stop him, Jeffrey grabbed Olivia by the throat and pulled her to the table. He leaned his body above her as his hands began to tighten around her throat. Olivia tried to pry his hands off, but he was too strong for her. Elliot rushed to her side, trying to seperate the two while Trevor stood there, wide eyed, too shocked to move.

The door flew open as Cragen rushed in and came to Olivia's aid. He and Elliot pried Mr. Osborne off of Olivia, as Trevor quickly ran to restrain him. Elliot turned to see Olivia stand uup, holding her throat, breathing as if she had just run a marathon. He sighed, relieved, when he saw that she was alright, but what she did next surprised him. Olivia sprang after Jeffrey, ready to attack. She would have hit him too, had Elliot not been there to catch her and hold her back. "Let me go!" she screamed as Elliot tightened his grib on her waist. "You bitch! Just wait" Osborne threatened. "Get her out of here" Cragen barked to Elliot. He complied and dragged the still fighting Olivia, out of the room. When the two were safely out of the room, Elliot released his grib on her. "Mr. Langan, control your client" was all Cragen said before he appeared with the two, slamming the door on his way out. When he saw Olivia, he became angry. "What the hell was that?" His voice was filled with anger, but laced with concern, similar to that of a worried father. "Captain, you saw him. He has absolutely no remorse. The bastard needs to pay!" "And he will, but I won't let him take one of my best detectives down with him." Cragen turned to Elliot and took a deep breath. "Elliot, finish the interrogation, see what else you can get out of him. You-" he said facing Olivia, "stay here!" "But Captain-" "Am I understood!?!" Olivia looked at her captain, eyebrows furrowed. She was angry that he didn't trust her, but at the same time she was grateful. Captain Cragen had been more of a father to her over the past few years, and she knew he cared for her as if sh was his own daughter. Still, at times, he became a little overprotective of her, causing him to over react at times. "Yes sir," she finally replied. Cragen stared as his detective before leaving the room. Elliot, who had stayed quiet this whole time, walked up to his partner. His eyes were soft, and almost apologetic, and when he spoke, it wasn't harsh. "You okay?" he asked, reaching out to grab the handle of the door. Olivia placed her hand on her head and rubbed her temple. "I'm fine" she answered, not bothering to look at him. Elliot sighed before he entered the room again. Olivia crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her partner continue the interrogation.

"Mr. Osborne, let's see if we can get through this now." Elliot sat down and continued to question him. "How did you know David Ramirez?" "I didn't know him." Elliot continued, not convinced. "Then why'd you kill him?" "Detective, my client stated he did not know the victim, why would he kill him?" Elliot looked at Trevor and scoffed. "Ask him" he said, pointing an index finger at Jeffrey. "Look man, I didn't kill him, no matter how much you ask, I'm not saying a thing." Jeffrey leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. "Detective, I think we're done here. Tell Miss Cabot we'll have arraignment tomorrow morning." "And until then, your client will stay in the tombs." With that, Elliot handcuffed Jeffrey and led him to the tombs, with Trevor following close behind.

When Elliot dragged Mr. Osborne out of the room, Olivia looked away. She wasn't going to dare look at him, fearing the urge to attack him would return. She waited at her desk a few minutes, thinking of everything that had happened that day. A few minutes later, she heard the quiet footsteps of her partner coming up to her desk. "So, what are you going to do with Avery?" Olivia yawned, obviously she was exhausted. "I'll stay with her tonight."

The two went up to the cribs, quietly, debating if they should talk about the attack. Elliot took the hint when Olivia walked slightly ahead of him, as if she was in a rush to get somewhere. She opened the door and the two walked in, looking to see Avery laying on one of the beds with Alex on the bed next to her. "Alex?" Olivia's voice was soft, as she was careful not to wake Avery. Alex turned to see Olivia and smiled. She got off the bed, placing her glasses on her face, and walked over to the two detectives. "How'd it go?" Olivia rubbed her neck, as she looked at Avery asleep. "Add assualt to an officer to the charges." Alex's eyes widened, and got even bigger when she saw the faint bruising around her friend's neck. "What the hell happened?" she asked, as she pulled Olivia's shirt back, examining her neck. Olivia tried to pull her shirt collar up, preventing Elliot from seeing it, but it was already too late. "What the hell Liv? He practically choked you to death." "I'm fine El," she said, slightly annoyed at his exaggerated comment, "besides we have bigger things to worry about." Olivia looked at Avery and Elliot's eyes followed her gaze to the teen on the bed. Elliot nodded and sighed. He knew she was right, besides, Olivia was a big girl, she could handle herself. "Well, I have to prepare for the arraignment. I'll see you two later." With that Alex walked out, leaving Elliot, Olivia and Avery, who they both thought was asleep. "Let me see." Before she could move or protest, Elliot was examining the bruising on her neck left by their suspect. "El, I'm fine." She looked in his eyes and noitced how much the red coloring was taking over the gorgeous blue. Lack of sleep, for the both of them, proved dangerous. "Elliot, go home." "There's no one to go home to" he said under his breath. Not wanting to pick a fight Olivia sighed. "Go, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him, causing him to grin. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Liv" he said as he left the room, but not before giving his best friend a hug.

When he left, Olivia closed the door and layed on the bed Alex had previously occupied. She had finally started to relax when she heard her name being called. "Detective?" Olivia quickly sat up and looked at Avery. "I didn't know you were awake." "I couldn't sleep" she confessed. "How am I going to explain this to my mom?" Olivia could hear Avery begin to choke up, so she tried whatever to comfort her. "Detective Stabler and I will drop you off at home tomorrow. We can speak with your mother if you want us to." There was a moment of silence as Avery thought. "Thank you Detective. For everything." Avery turned in the bed. Olivia, likewise, turned in her bed and fell to sleep quickly, catching up on much needed sleep.

* * *

**O.o Olivia's got a temper! Teehee. What happens when Avery's mother finds out? Click that little review button and you can find out sooner :)**


	4. Avery?

**Ok, I'm extremely sorry for taking soo long to post a new chapter. I currently have to worry about school, and all this other stuff, plus we just did a show, so I had to stay at school for about 18 hours straight every day of this week. On top of that, I have writer's block :(**

**Anyway, on with the chapter :)**

* * *

AUGUST 4th

"Olivia. Liv?" Olivia heard her partner's voice calling her name, but she refused to open her eyes. She knew once she did, she had no chance of falling back to sleep, and would probably have to endure hours more of intense investigating before she would get the luxury of sleep again. She simply layed there and wondered what time it was. "Olivia" she heard again. This time she felt Elliot shake her shoulder slightly trying to wake her. At this point she was severly annoyed. His persistancy proved too much at times, and unfortunately for Olivia, this was one of those times. He would pay for this, she was sure of it. She didn't care how, or when, but she knew he wouuld pay.

Olivia turned in the bed, keeping her eyes shut, making sure Elliot took the hint. She was so tired, her body literally ached. '_Why was he up' _she thought, _'shouldn't he be asleep too, after all, he needed it more than I did_.' Elliot, fully aware she was awake, grinned as he leaned over her. He pulled his face so cose to hers, he could smell her lavender body soap. Olivia could smell his cologne, and to be honest, she didn't mind at all. She loved the way he smelled, a smell that could only be described simply as Elliot. "Liv" he whispered as he pulled a piece of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. She tensed up when she felt him reach over her body. '_What is he up to' _she thought, as she waited in anticipation. She got her answer, and to be honest, was not the least bit surprised, when she felt him yank the blanket off her body. He had done this many times before, petty attempts to wake her, and most of the time it worked, but not today. She was focused and just as stubborn as him. She merely curled her body up, and continually kept her eyes closed. "Jerk" she heard him whisper under his breath. Finally he had had enough. He was determined to get her out of bed, and his last attempt was fool proof. Elliot moved his face close to hers, yet again, and for a moment thought about his next move. Olivia's breath hitched in her throat when she felt his hot breath on her face. His face was inches away from hers, and he knew she felt uncomfortable. He stayed there for a moment, but still got nothing. Damn she was good! Elliot waited until it was completely quiet before he made his final move.

"OLIVIA!" he screamed, still only a few inches from her face. Olivia, startled and scared half to death, opened her eyes and sat up quickly. Her arms swung to the side, slapping Elliot in the face. Payback had been established, and sooner than she thought. She sat up and blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the light that filled the room. "You ass" she said when she saw Elliot rubbing his face, "serves you right!" Elliot looked up and grinned. He stared at her as she rubbed her eyes a few times and attempted to fix her clothes, which were showing a little more skin thatn she thought appropriate. Olivia glanced over at her partner and caught him staring at her. She grabbed the pillow off the bed she was sitting on, and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. "Pervert" she said, as she fixed her shirt again. "Can you blame me" he said playfully. Elliot smiled as he watche Olivia try to fix her hair. Truth was, he thought she was beautiful, no matter what she wore, or how messed up her hair was. Elliot grabbed the pillow she had thrown at him, and threw it back at her, hitting her smack in the face. Olivia looked at him with a cold glare, warning him to stop. He merely sat on the bed across from her, smiling, testing her.

Olivia grabbed the pillow and jumped off the bed, and onto his. "I'm going to hurt you!" she said, as she placed the pillow on top of his face. She could hear him laughing, so she applied more weight, leaning her whole body onto the pillow. "Liv, I can't breath" he said. His voice was muffled bye the pillow, and Olivia knew that was about as quiet as he was going to get. "You wouldn't be talking if you couldn't breath." She heard him laugh again. Elliot pushed Olivia off of him, making her land on the edge of her bed with a slight thud. He quickly threw the pillow on the floor, getting it out of the way before she could use it again. Olivia, after seeing him toss the pillow, wasn't going to let that stop her. She tried to smake him, just to remind him she was serious, but when she struck, he grabbed her wrist and held it firmly. When she lifted the other hand, he grabbed that wrist as well, and pulled her clost to him, to prevent her from hurting herself during their little struggle. Olivia started laughing, when she realized how lame they were, fighting over such a random thing. She looked down at Elliot, who was also laughing. She smiled. It had been a while since she heard him laugh. Not one of those fake chuckles he gave when Fin or Cragen told a cheesy joke, but a full out, happy laugh. Her laugh soon faded when she saw his face suddenly become serious. It was awkward at first, but neither of them wanted to move. Olivia stared into her partner's eyes, and her face became just as serious. His eyes were back to the beautiful blue she loved. His face was happy, for the first time in months, and she knew she was showing the same look on her own face. Elliot layed still, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, wishing this moment would last forever. The silence created such tension, and neither of them felt it would be right to break it. That, however, didn't stop anyone else from doing so.

Both detectives looked toward the door when they heard someone clear their throat. There, stood Avery, coffee cup in each hand, along with Fin, who was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. Olivia saw the two staring at her and suddenly realized the awkward position she and Eliot were still in. She was laying on top of him, her hands on his chest and her face inches away from his. His hands were still wrapped around her wrists, keeping her close to him. He let her wrists go, and she quickly got off of him, using his chest to push off of. "Did we interupt anything Baby-girl?" Fin asked, a huge grin plastered on his face. Olivia turned, trying to hid her now blushing face. "No, nothing at all" Elliot said with a smile, as he got off the bed and went to stand by Fin. Once she composed herself, Olivia turend and walked to the three. Avery handed her one of the cups she had in her and gaver her a small smile. Olivia smiled back, and toop the cup, drinking the coffee inside. "Sure didn't look like nothing" Avery muttered before taking a sip out of her own cup.

Olivia coughed, choking on the coffee she was drinking, surprised with Avery's comment. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Where were you?" she asked, taking another drink from her cup. "Detective Stabler came in to wake you and saw that I was awake. He let me hang with Fin until he got you up." "Yeah and it took longer than expected, so we decided to check it out." Fin looked over at Elliot who was smiling at his partner. "Good thing too" he said, implying something Avery did not want to hear. "Not exactly what I wanted to hear this morning." Avery said as she took another sip. Olivia let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes. "Let's get you home" she said, brushing past Elliot and Fin without a word, Avery following close behind.

* * *

"You seem....happy. That's....different" Olivia said, looking into the rearview mirror at Avery. "Huh?" she asked, rubbing her face. "In all my years, I've never seen omeone who was sexually assaulted seem so....happy, especially the morning after." Avery thought for a moment. She thought that if she pretended everything was alright, it really would be. "I just can't let this ruin my life. I've accepted it, and I need to move on." Olivia turned in her seat and looked inbetween her and and Elliot's seat, staring at Avery sitting in the back. She really was a strong girl. It had taken Olivia months to fully accept what had happened and she was still learning to move on.

Elliot pulled up to an apartment building and turned off the car. Both he and Olivia got out, Avery not too far behind. They went in and took the elevator to the third floor. "It'll be okay Avery" Olivia said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Avery nodded as they arrived in front of one of the dozen doors lining the hallway. Elliot knocked on the door and the three waited for someone to answer.

A minute later, the door opened, and a woman appeared in the doorway. She had auburn hair that flowed down to her mid back. Her hazel eyes focused first on the two detectives, then on Avery, as her face became angry. "Where the hell have you been!" she asked rushing up to her daughter. "Miss Taylor, I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson. Avery stayed at the police station last night with Detective Benson." Olivia looked at Avery's mom, who was gripping her daughter's arm, tight. "What did you do?" Miss Taylor asked, turning to her daughter. Avery flinched when her mother squeezed her arm, and looked to the floor, not wanting the detectives to see her reaction. "Could we step inside Miss Ta-" "My name's Sara" she said, blocking the door. Elliot stepped back, not wanting to invade her space. "Sara," Olivia began in a calm tone, "we're a part of Special Victims Unit. Avery was sexually assaulted last night. She was with us giving her statement, and must've forgotten to call you-" Sara scoffed and pulled her daughter. "Is that what she told you?!? She was sexually assaulted huh? Anything to have attention!" She gave Olivia a cold looked then looked at Avery. "Who were you sleeping with last night?" Avery looked up at Sara then looked up at Olivia, who was shocked that her other would treat her this in front of the cops. Sara pulled Avery into the apartment and quickly turned to the detectives. "You two stay the hell away from Avery. She's nothing but trouble and only wasting your time." She quickly stepped into the apartment, slamming the door in the faces of two very shocked cops. Elliot looked over at Olivia who looked angry. "What the hell was that about" he asked, starting toward the elevator. Elliot, who was a few steps behind her, only sighed. "Probably surprised to see her daughter bring escorted home by cops. I konw if this happened to one of my kids, I'd be a little upset." Olivia looked over at Elliiot and chuckled to herself, not wanting to respond to what he had just said.

* * *

Olivia arrived at the Precinct at around noon. She had asked Elliot to drop her off for a quick shower and change of clothes. When she got there, she sat at her desk, but was soon greeted by the ADA. "Benson!" Olivia turned to see Alex walking toward her, her face serious. "Alex, how was the arraignment?" "It went well, but Avery's going to have to testify at the trial" she answered as Elliot walked to his desk, followed by Fin, Munch, and Cragen. "Do you think she'll be able to stand it" Cragen asked looking at Olivia. Olivia shrugged. "I don't know Captain. She's strong, but I honestly don't know." "Plus, her crazy mother doesn't want us talking to her." Elliot added with a sigh. Cragen rubbed his forehead as he thought. "Any particular reason" Munch asked. "No" Elliot responded, "just hinks her daughter's a bad kid."  
Cragen sighed. "Fin, Munch, You two call Mr. Ramirez's wife, tell her what happened." He turned to Elliot, who was sitting on Olivia's desk. "You two go pay a visit to Avery's principal. See if she really is a bad kid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Olivia knocked on the front door of a small house. She and her partner, Elliot Stabler, waited a few seconds for someone to answer. A woman in her late forties answered the door. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a neat bun and her blue eyes hid behind large rimmed glasses. "Hello?" she answered, confused as to why the cops were on her doorstep. "Hi, Mrs. McCoy." Olivia said showing her badge. "I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler. We need to ask you a few questions about Avery Taylor." Mrs. McCoy gasped and stepped out the door. "Is she alright? Has something happened?" Olivia looked at Elliot, then back at Mrs. McCoy. "She was sexually assaulted last night." "Oh my God!" She put her hand over her mouth, shocked. "Please, come in." She opened the door, allowing the two to enter the house. She led them to the family room and sat in a chair. "Please sit" she said, pointing to the couch. The detectives thanked her with a smile and sat down. "Was she-" "raped" Elliot finished for her, "no". Mrs. McCoy let out a sigh of relief. "Mrs. McCoy, some people believe Avery was.....Was she ever a problem at school?" The older woman looked up at Olivia and shook her head. "No, goodness no! She's an A average student. Drama club. Musically talented. Everyone loves her." Elliot was about to speak when they heard another voice. "Erin! Do you know where-" the man stopped when he walked in the room and sw the detectives.

"Detectives, this is my husband Richard" she said, pointing to the man. Erin then turned to her husband and explained, "Honey, they're here about Avery." Richard sat on the arm of the chair his wife occupied, looking worried. "Is she alright?" Elliot looked at Olivia before continuing. "She was assaulted last night. Are you guys close with her?" Mr. McCoy nodded. "She's my daughter, Jenna's, best friend. She's over here so often, she's practically her sister." "Can we speak with Jenna?" Olivia asked, hoping to get some questions answered that only a best friend would know. "She's at my mother's house in Florida for the summer. She wanted some time with her family before she got busy with senior year" Erin said. Elliot sighed. "Mrs. McCoy is there any reason Avery's mother wouldn't believe what happened to her daughter. Perhaps she was with a lot of boys, her mom thought it was a false report?" Erin looked up, angry at the mention of Avery's mom. "That woman doesn't give a damn about Avery. She's never there for her, what would she know. If Avery said she was assaulted, then she was." Both Elliot and Olivia stayed quiet. They knew the truth, she was assaulted, they saw it with their own eyes, but they couldn't risk hurting their investigation. "Avery is constantly trying to get away from her mother, which is why we let her stay her at times." "Are there any other adults she confides in nat school, or that you know of?" Erin looked up at Olivia. "Mr. Showder, the drama coach. He was like a father to her." "Do you know where we can talk to him?" Erin looked at her husband, then back at Olivia. "He died, last semester. He had a heartattack afte Drama rehearsal." "How did Avery take that?" Elliot looked up at Erin, who sighed, remembering what had happened. "She took the news the worst. I had to call in a counselor for her, but after a while, she was back to her happy self. Mr. Showder even gave her a fund for college. Four thousand dollars." "That seems like a lot of money for a teacher to give one of his students." "He never had any children, Avery was the closest thing to a family he had, and he knew her mother would never help financially." Elliot looked at Olivia, who looked as if she was going to start crying. Avery's situation was similar to her own, but at least Avery had people willing to help her through it. "I think that's all we need. Thanks for everything" Elliot said as he and Olivia stood up from the couch. Mrs. McCoy followed them to the door and opened it. "Detectives" she said, making the two turn to face her. "Avery's a good kid, despite her mother's poor job at raising her." With that she closed the door.

Elliot looked over at his partner as he walked to the car. "You ok?" Olivia looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I'm fine" was all she said as she got in the car and drove off.

* * *

**O.O it seems Olivia is getting a little too involved, yes? Why does Avery's mom hate her so much? What happens when Olivia starts acting weird around Elliot? All will be revealed...but it could be sooner, if you review ;)**


	5. Dumbfounded

**I want to thank everyone for the great reviews, but I especially want to give a shout out to QDD's reviews, they make me laugh :) And I'm trying to keep new chapters coming, but currently I have writer's block :(**

* * *

_August 5th_

_ 16th Precinct_

"Something just doesn't add up" Elliot said, observing the file in his hand. His partner, Olivia Benson, looked up from the paperwork on her desk and silently agreed. "What do you mean" Fin asked, looking at his co-worker. Elliot looked up at himi and his parter, Detective Munch, and shrugged. "Well, he confesses to raping and killing Rachel Anderson, but denies ever meeting David or Avery." "Maybe it wasn't him" Munch blurted out. His comment earned a cold glare from both Elliot and Olivia. It was obvious they hadn't told him that they caught the perp in the act. "It was him" was all Olivia said before returning to her paperwork.

Elliot, seeing his partner's frustration, put the file down, but that didn't stop Fin from continuing. "What I don't get, is why the girl was at a man she says she doesn't know's house so late." Elliot looked up and nodded in agreement. "Maybe she's protecting someone." Olivia dropped the pen in her hand, letting it hit her desk softly, but kept her eyes glued to her desk. She didn't want the three to see how angry she truely was, and how frustrated she was getting. This case was getting to her, more thatn she should've allowed, but she related too much to Avery to ignore it. "She did seem questionable, almost doubtful, when she answered our questions regarding Mr. Ramirez" Stabler admitted. Elliot, once again, looked at his partner, and after seeing her anger, dropped the subject, signalling for the other two to drop it as well.

"So, what happened when you notified the wife?" Fin sighed. "Ex-wife," he corrected, "woman was a wreck." Elliot took a deep breath as he watched Olivia put the paperwork she had currently been working on, into a folder. She then put the folder into one of her desk's drawers. She stood up, grabbing her gun, and put it in its holster. "Where are you going" Elliot asked when he saw her clip her badge to her jeans. "I'm going to talk to Avery, see what I can get out of her." Elliot stood up from his chair and headed out the door, when she stopped him. "Elliot," she said, placing a hand on his chest, forcing him to stop, "I need to do this alone." With that she left, leaving a dumbfounded Elliot, and a confused Munch and Fin.

* * *

**Like I said, short, I know, I'm sorry :(**

**But, what happens when Olivia talks to Avery? Click that review button to figure out.**


	6. A Little Chat

**Sorry it's taking me a couple days to post new chapters. It's just I'm so busy, and when I'm not, I'm trying to catch up on sleep. But keep giving reviews and I will try my best to provide a good story :)**

Olivia walked down the hall toward Avery's apartment, when she heard yelling. She slowly walked up to her door, realizing the noise was coming from inside Avery's apartment. Olivia, knowing it was wrong to listen, went against her better judgement and listened anyway. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" she heard Sara ask through the door. "Away from here" she heard Avery yell back. Olivia backed away from the door when she heard someone grab the doorknob. She quickly turned to walk away, but the door openeed before she could take a step. "Detective?" Olivia turned around to see Avery standing in her doorway, shocked. She gasped when she saw the teen. Avery had a busted lip, bruises on her face, and bruising her neck, similar to the ones Jeffrey Osborne left on Olivia a few nights earlier.

"Avery, hi" she said, feeling awkward about the situation. "What are you doing?" the teen asked, confused as to why the detective was standing in front of her door. "I needed to ask you a few more questions-" "Get back here you bitch!" Avery closed her eyes as she slammed the door shut behind her. Olivia looked at the teen sympathetically. She remembered when she was young, and how her mother used to treat her the same way. "Sorry about that" Avery said, slightly embarrassed at how her mother was acting. "It's ok. Is there any place we could go to talk in private?" She watched as Avery looked at the floor and stayed quiet. Feeling the need to help, Olivia placed her hand on Avery's back, urging her to come along with her. "Come on, I'll buy you something to eat."

Olivia sat quietly across from Avery, staring at the injuries on her face, but careful not to let the teen notice her looking. She watched as Avery took a bit of her sandwhich she had ordered. "Olivia?" Olivia looked up, taking a bite her salad. "Thank you, but you didn't have to buy me lunch." Olivia swallowed the food in her mouth and wiped her face with a napkin. "It's no problem Avery." She smiled before she continued speaking. "Avery," she started, putting down her fork and placing her head on her hands for support, "where did you get all those, injuries?" Avery looked up, shocked at the question, but tried to act as if she didn't know what the detective was talking about. "What do you mean?" She kept her eyes glued to the table, too afraid to make eye contact. "Your lip. Your face." Olivia reached over the table and lightly brushed the back of her hand over Avery's bruises, causing the young girl to flinch.

Avery stayed quiet, but looked up at the detective. Olivia could see the hurt in her eyes, as she began to cry silently. "Did your mother do this?" she whispered, placing a hand on top of the teens. Avery stayed still for a moment, not responding to Olivia. Finally, she nodded, letting a few tears fall down her brusied cheek. "What happened when we left last night?" Avery wiped her face and took a deep breath. "It was my fault. I worried her, so she drank. Then I didn't do as I was told, so I was punished." Olivia let out a small gasp, as her own eyes began to get teary. "Avery, she doesn't have the right-" "I'm fine detective." Avery took a sip of her water before she placed the cup back on the table. Olivia knew that was a sign that she didn't feel comfortable talking about it, so she changed the subject.

"Avery, Jeffrey Osborne, your attacker, had his arraignment this morning." Avery looked up at the detective, confused. "Didn't I have to be there? I mean, shouldn't I have to testify at the arraignment?" Olivia looked at her, slightly confused herself. "How do you know how court works?" "Well, when I was younger there was something that happened at my school. They had a police officer come over and talk to us, and to be honest I was facinated with him. So, last year I started learning law and criminology. Gave me something to do over the summer, kept me out of trouble with my mom." Olivia looked down at her half empty plate when Avery mentioned her mom. Olivia knew that in time, she would trust her enough to tell her more information, so she didn't push Avery.

"That's very impressive. I can tell you that's how I got into the whole police thing" she said, referring to her own drunk mother. Olivia, knowing Avery would question her comment, continued before the teen could speak. "So, I talked to ADA Cabot this morning, and they want you to testify." Olivia watched as Avery took another sip of her water, not surprised at what the detective was asking. She knew enough criminology to know how a trial went, and she wasn't going to let the man who hurt her get away. "I know it'll be tough, having to relive that moment, in front of all those people, but you have to do it Avery. I never met a victim who was sorry they testified, but I know plenty who wished they had." Avery nodded. "I'll do it. I want him punished for what he did." Olivia smiled, trying to hold back tears. "Even if my mom wants me to stay way from you guys" she added. "Avery," Olivia began, becoming slightly annoyed and aggravated with Sara, "what exactly is your mother's-" "deal? It's alright detective." Olivia watched as Avery began to fumble with her hands, playing with a ring on her left ring finger. "My mom's a single parent, I never knew who my father was. She said he walked out on her when she told him she was pregnant. She usually tells people to call her Sara, because 'Miss Taylor' makes her seem old. She usually has a different guy each week, so most of the time I stay out her way." Olivia looked at Avery, shocked to her sudden confession. "Which is why I wear this" she added, showing Olivia the ring she had previously been playing with. "It's a little reminder to not be like my mom and sleep around with every guy possible. My drama coach, who was like a father to me, gave it to me and made me promise to know what I was getting into before having sex. I know it sounds a little cheesy, possibly stupid, but oh well." Olivia let out a small smile, trying to hide how guilty she felt. True, she had slept with a few guys, but not as much as Avery had described. At least she didn't get pregnant and not know who the father was.

Olivia knew she was gaining Avery's trust, so she decided to test it. "So, you weren't out with a guy Monday night?" Avery looked up and shook her head. "Avery, what were you doing at David Ramirez's house Monday night?" Olivia looked up and caught the teen's eyes with her own. Sooner or later she would have to break her, and she thought it would be best for both of them if she got it over with. The two sat in silence, only staring at each other. Olivia let out a small sigh. Normally this would work, but Avery was strong, and stubborn, almost as much as Olivia was herself. "I told you" she finally said after intense silence, "I had the wrong apartment." "You just happened to be there the moment he was attacked and murdered." Avery looked up at the detective, who didn't seem to be convinced. "I know it sounds bad, but I had nothing to do with that man's death." Avery rubbed her forehead and ran a hand through her hair as she heard Olivia sigh. She opened her eyes to see Olivia pulling out her wallet. "Come on, let's get you home" she said, as she placed a few tens on the table.

Olivia walked up to the apartment with Avery, much to her dismay. She had said she wanted to make sure she got home safely, but they both knew that was a lie. In truth, Olivia wanted to check the apartment for any signs of an alcohoic mother, after all, she would know all the signs. "Thanks for everything Detective Benson, but you didn't have to walk me to the door." Olivia watched as Avery put her key in the door and unlocked it. Before Avery could stop her, Olivia walked through the dood and confirmed her theory. From where she stood, she could see at least a dozen liquor bottles, all empty.

"Olivia?" Avery asked, still trying to take her key out of the lock. Knowing Olivia knew, Avery quickly tried to cover for her mother. "I was supposed to clean those." Olivia looked at Avery as she walked into the kitchen. She was about to speak when the two heard the phone ring. Olivia watched as Avery made no attempt to answer it. Finally the ringing stopped and the two heard the beep of the answering machine, followed by Sara's voice. "Avery! Where the hell are you?!? You were supposed to pick-" Avery quickly picked up the phone and just as quickly, slammed it back onto the reciever, hanging it up, just to quiet her mother's voice. She then watched as Olivia looked around the apartment. She seemed to be observing every detail, taking mental notes, and Avery noticed that every so often Olivia would sigh, as if reliving a painful memory. What was unknown to Avery, was Olivia was reliving a painful memory. Everytime she saw a liquor bottle she saw her mother, drinking both their lives away. She leaned agains the wall and closed her eyes, continually thinkg about, and remembering her mother and teenage life.

Avery walked up to Olivia, who was so caught u in her memories she didn't notice the teen calling her name. "Detective? Olivia?" Olivia took a deep breath, which hitched in her throat, nearly bringing her to tears. "Olivia" Avery said again, this time putting her hand on the detective's arm. Olivia was quickly brought back to reality by the feeling of a hand on her arm. She looked over and saw Avery, her eyes filled with concern. "Are you ok?" It took Olivia a moment to respond. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she said, wiping her eyes free of a few tears. Avery raised her eyebrow. This time it was her turn to be unconvinced. Olivia looked at Avery and smiled. It made her happy to know that she cared about the detective. In all her years as a cop, none of the victims cared about Olivia, or even bothered to thank her after the case, and she never cared for them as much as she did for Avery. But she knew it was wrong. It was wrong to get attached to her, after all, when the case was over, she'd probably never see Avery again.

Avery watched as Olivia took a deep breath and headed towards the door. She took out a small care and wrote something on the back. "If you ever need me" she said as she reached the door, "here's my number. Call me any time, because I know what it's like." With that Olivia handed Avery the card, left the apartment, and disappeared down the hall, leaving a slighly confused Avery.

**Uh-oh, Miss Benson is becoming a little too attached? What will Elliot say? What will Sara do when she finds out? What does Fin find out that changes the investigation and what will happen to Avery?**

**All will be explained future chapters if you want me to continue.**

**Only reviews will let me know..... :)**


	7. Research

**Ok, so I was bored last night, so I decided to do another chapter. Hope you like it, it's short but it has some info you might need.**

The Manhatten Special Victims Unit precinct was busy, as usual. There must've have been at least a dozen cops, talking among themselves, discussing cases and their latest arrests. Despite all the noise, Detective Olivia Benson sat quietly at her desk, deep in thought. She didn't even notice when her partner sat at his desk across from hers, and began talking to her. "How did your talk with Avery go?" He looked up and saw Olivia, staring at her desk, still in thought. "Olivia?" Still she continued to think. She was finally brought out of her thoughs when Elliot threw a pen in her direction, hitting her in the face. "Olivia!" Her head snapped up as she turned to him, wide eyed. "Uh, yeah?" "What's up?" She looked at him and shook her head clean of her thoughts. "Nothing." Elliot, not convinced, got up and sat on his partner's desk, forcing her to look at him. "Come on Liv, tell me what you're up to." Olivia looked into her partner's eyes and smiled. "Nothing Elliot, I'm fine" was all she said as they both heard Cragen call their names. "Olivia, Elliot, anything new on the Taylor case?" "Besides the fact that her mom's an ass, no." Elliot smiled as Fin and Munch joined the two. "What did you get out of Avery?" Cragen asked, turning to Olivia. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She knew Elliot had told the captain that she went out with Avery. "She hits her captain" she said softly, not knowing how it could relate to the Osborne's trial. "What?" Fin asked, confused. "When I saw Avery, she looked as if she had been beaten." "Maybe her mom got upset seeing her daughter being dragged home by the cops." Olivia shook her head and looked at her partner. "Elliot, there were dozens of empty beer bottles and-" "So you think her mother's a drunk?" Olivia sighed, then nodded. Cragen, who was not able to stand seeing his best detective so sad, turned to Fin. "See what you can find on Sara Taylor, see if she has any bad history with her daughter." Fin nodded as he walked over to his desk. "Captain, she needs help." Olivia pleaded with Cragen, but he didn't know what to do.

"Yo, Captain!" The three turned to Fin as he walked up to their board and displayed his findings. "Sara Taylor. Get this" he said turning to Olivia. "When Avery was in third grade, a teacher reported seeing bruises around her neck and on her body." "How come she never reported it?" "Apparently she tried and was fired because of it." Cragen sighed. "What else do you have?" "Sara was banned from Avery's middle school when she showed up drunk to a school performance. Has been charged with battery before, but the charges were dropped." Fin looked over at Olivia who raised and eyebrow. "But nothing related to our case" she said, slightly disappointed.

Fin shook his head and handed her a file. "About 16 years ago she filed a complaint on someone, but the charges were dropped due to lack of evidence." "Who were the charges against?" Cragen asked, grabbing the file from Olivia. Fin pulled up a picture on the giant monitor they used to view case details, of the person with the complaint against them. "David Ramirez?" Olivia asked shocked. "So Sara knew David? How?" "That's what you two need to find out" Cragen said, answering Elliot's question. With that, Cragen headed to his office, while Munch and Fin went to their own desks. Elliot stood up from his partner's desk, which he had been sitting on the entire time, clipped his badge to his pants, and headed to the door. Olivia followed close behind. When the two got out of the building, he turned to her and asked, yet again, what was wrong. "Liv, I know this may be getting a little personal but-" "I'm fine El" she said, getting inside the car.

The rest of the drive was quiet, as the tension created by the two was so great, you needed a chainsaw to cut through it. "Olivia," Elliot finally said when they pulled up to the apartment building. "I'm you're best friend" he said, turning to her, "tell me what's wrong. Please." Olivia let out a deep sigh and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Nothing Elliot." He put his hand on hers, causing her to look him in the eyes. "Olivia, I know how much you want to help her, but you can't let it get to you." She shook her head showing him how wrong he was. "Liv, Sara's not Serena." Olivia looked at him when he mentioned her mother. "And Avery's a big girl, she knows how to handle it." Elliot opened his door to the care and unbuckled his seatbelt. "She's not your mother Liv" he said, emphasizing the fact that Sara might not be as bad as they thought. Olivia got out of the car and stared at her partner walking through the door, and shook her head knowing how completely wrong he truely was.

**Is it just me or does Elliot seem jealous.....of a 16 year old?!?!? What happens when Benson and Stabler question Sara? What is the connection between Sara and the victim? What has got Olivia thinking so much, that she's ignoring Elliot?!?!? Review to find out!**


	8. Drunk

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, they make me happy, and keep me motivated :)**

**Ok, well sorry about taking a while, school has been very crazy. Anyway, on to the story.**

Detective Elliot Stabler knocked on the same wooden door from the previous night. "Sara Taylor, it's Detectives Stabler and Benson. Open the door!" He looked over at his partner, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You think you can handle it?" Olivia chuckled at how ridiculous he was acting. "I'm fine Elliot" she said as she took his hand off her shoulder. Elliot stretched his hand to knock again, but the door opened before his knuckle could make contact with the wood.

"Can I help-" Sara stopped when she saw who was on the other side of the door. "Oh, it's you!" she said harshly. "Detectives, Avery's not here" Sara responded, as she tried slamming the door in Elliot's face. "Actually Miss Taylor" he said, stopping the door with his hand, "we're here to talk to you."

Sara looked up at Elliot and then at Olivia, who raised her eyebrow. "Fine, I guess you can come in" she said, her words slightly slurred. Olivia looked Elliot in the eye before she entered the apartment. "You mind if I look around?" Olivia asked as she walked through the apartment. "Sure, whatever. So, what has my no-good daughter done this time?" she asked as she sat on the couch in the middle of the room. Olivia ignored the comment and went into the kitchen, which was littered with liquor bottles. "Hey get out of there" Sara yelled, when she noticed Olivia observing her apartment. "Miss Taylor, do you know a David Ramirez?" Elliot asked, joining her on the couch. She thought for a while and shook her head. "No." Elliot coughed, a result from breathing in her alcohol covered breath. "Then why'd you file a complaint on him sixteen years ago?" Sara looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he was a guy I didn't find performed to the best of his ability, if you know what I mean, and what is she doing?!?" she asked when she noticed Olivia opening her cupboards and taking out her many liquor containers. Elliot looked over at his partner, curious as to what she was doing, but decided she'd explain herself later. "Detective," Sara said, trying to sound seductive, "how bowt you and me have some fun." She threw herself into Elliot's arms and tried to kiss him. "Tell you partner to leave and we can start" she whispered.

Elliot pushed her away and quickly stood up. He looked toward the kitchen, glad Olivia was too caught up in what she was doing to notice Sara's attempt to kiss him. "Miss Taylor, are you drunk?" "No ov corese nawt." Elliot shook his head as he heard Olivia mutter something from the kitchen. "Sara, " Elliot began, keeping his distance, "have you ever hit Avery?" Sara looked up at Elliot and nodded. "Only when she's bad, and needs to be taught a lesson." Elliot looked at Sara, anger in his eyes. She was so drunk she was confessing to beating her sixteen year old daughter, and she didn't even realize it. "I knew she was bad, especially when she started sleeping with that guy!" Elliot looked down at her, confused. "What guy?" "Bentley Cooper. Some boy at school who's been having sex with her."

"Elliot!" Olivia called, walking out of the kitchen, a grin on her face. "Not only is she a drunk but she's an addict as well." Olivia held up what she had found durning her search. "Cocaine, and plenty of it." "What the hell, you had no right to look there!" "You consented" Elliot said from behind, reminding her that she had given Olivia permission to look around. Elliot lifted Sara off the couch, and turned her to handcuff her, when she punched him in the face, making his nose bleed. She ran to attack Olivia, but luckily Elliot grabbed her before she could strike. "Sara Taylor" he began, slamming her against the wall, "you are under arrest for endangering the well being of a minor, possession of a controlled substance, and assault to a police officer. You have the right to remain silent." He handcuffed her and dragged her out of the apartment, reading her rights on the way out.

Olivia pulled out her phone and dialed Fin's number. "Fin, pay a visit to a Bentley Cooper. See what you can get out of him." She hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket, before heading out the door to tend to a screaming drunk and a bleeding cop.

**Hmmm....Bentley Cooper? How does this change things? What happens when Liv and Elliot question Sara? What happens when we meet Bentley? What's going to happen to Avery now that her mom's been arrested? Review and I'll tell you.**


	9. Is Something Wrong?

**Ok, so this one was super short, I probably shouldn't have made it into it's own chapter, but oh well. **

Fin knocked on the front door of a small town house. "What did Olivia want with this guy" Munch asked, confused as to why they were there. "Don't know, Liv just told us to see what we could get out of him."

The door opened, revealing a teenage boy. His dark hair was messy, and was a complete match to his jeans and wrinkled tee-shirt. "Hello?" he asked, unsure of what to do. Munch showed his badge to the boy. "Detective Munch, SVU, we're looking for Bentley Cooper." The boy nodded his head and stepped out on the porch. "I'm Bentley. Can I help you with something?" Bentley folded his arms across his chest, waiting for the detectives to speak. "Do you know an Avery Taylor?" Bentley's eyes widened. "Of course. She's my best friend. Has something happened to her?" Fin looked at Munch before answering. "She was attacked Monday night." "Oh God! Well, is she alright?" Fin nodded but kept his face serious. "Mr. Cooper, would you mind coming down to the precinct with and to answer a few questions?" "No, of course not." Bentley closed the door, locked it, and followed the detectives into their car.

**Ok, so like I said, short. Anyway, review, yes? They keep me motivated:)**


	10. Talent And Coffee

**Next chapter! YAY!!! I'm going to try to stay away from short chapters from now on.....I hope. Anyway, just a reminder I do not own Law and Order: SVU or it's characters. I only own the plot line :) On to the story!**

There was a slight breeze that tickled the streets of New York. Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot walked down the streets of Manhattan, taking in the beauty of the city. She turned and entered a small coffee shop, and was greeted by the smell of fresh coffee, tea, and bagels. She heard the faint sound of someone singing, accompanied by the sound of the soft strings of an acoustic guitar. "Good evening!" a young woman greeted enthusiastically. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail that poked out of her work hat. "How can I help you?"

Alex laughed to herself. It was obvious that the girl was hyed up on too much caffine. "I'll have a carmel frappacino" Alex said, digging into her purse for her wallet. She paid for her drink but was soon distracted by a familiar voice. She turned, searching for the source of the music. At the end of the room sat a group of teenagers. They all had their attention on a girl sitting in the middle. She was playing the guitar and singing. Alex watched as the song finished smiling at how beautiful it sounded. The teens began to applaud, congradulating on a job well done. The crowd of kids soon dispersed, allowing Alex to see who was behind the music. There, at the other side of the room, sat Avery, guitar in hand, and a huge smile on her face. She quickly packed up her things, shoving a couple of notepads into a black backpack, and placing the guitar back in its case.

"Miss?" Alex turned back to the register and saw the same enthusiastic smile from before. "Here's your drink" she said as she handed Alex what she had ordered. Alex accepted it and thanked the girl with a smile. "Thanks Terri" Alex heard, in that same familiar voice. She looked to her right and saw Avery hand the girl, who she assumed was Terri, the guitar in its case. She waited until Avery slung the strap of her backpack over her shoulder before she spoke. "Hello Avery." Aver looked to the side of her and spotted the ADA. "Miss Cabot! Hi!" Avery greeted with a smile. "It'snice to see you again" she added. Alex smiled. "Likewise." She took a drink of her cappichino. "That was very impressive" she said, walking over to one of the many tables lining the cafe. "Thanks" Avery responded, joining her at the table. The two sat down, and Avery contimplated on what she should say to make things less awkward. "How's the case going?" Avery waited fo Alex to finish the swallowing the liquid in her mouth. "It's going well" she said, placing her cup on the small cafe table. There was an awkward silence as both thought about what to say. "Avery," Alex started, causing the teen to raise her head and look at the blonde ADA, "we're going to need you to testify." Avery sighed and nodded. "I know, Detective Benson spoke with me this afternoon."

Alex smiled. "Good, I think with your testimony and statement, we'll be able to put him away." Avery looked up at Alex again and tilted her head, thinking. She had seen how Alex acted with Olivia, so willing to do anything for her. She had even stayed in the cribs with Avery when Olivia had asked her. That was only something a good friend would do, and good friends would know secrets. Avery was still confused about what Olivia had said back at her apartment, and she didnt like being kept in the dark. She hoped Alex could help clear things up. "Miss Cabot," she began, deciding whether or not to ask if she knew what Olivia truely ment. Alex looked up, her eyes telling Avery to continue. "When Detective Benson came to-" Avery was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. "I'm sorry" Alex said softly as she pulled the phone out of her purse. "ADA Cabot" she answered, waiting for a response on the other line. "Benson? What are-" Alex stopped and stole a glance at Avery, who was sitting quietly, waiting for Alex's phone conversation to end.

"You're kidding me!" Alex sighed, tilting hear head, trapping her phone between her head and left shoulder, as she packed up her purse. "Where is she?......Actually I'm sitting with her as we speak." Avery looked up. What were Olivia and Alex taking about that involved her, besides the obvious. "I'll bring her. We're on our way." With that, Alex hung up and put the phone back in her purse. She turned to Avery and saw how confused she looked. "Avery, I'm going to need you to come with me. Detectives Benson and Stabler need to talk to you about something." Alex got up and walked out of the cafe. Avery quickly stood and ran after her. "Alex!" she said, calling the ADA her first name for the first time.

Alex turned to Avery. She knew she had to tell her the truth, after all that was her job. "What's going on?" Avery asked, pulling her backpack tighter to her body, "I've answered all of Olivia's questions, why do I need to go back?" Alex looked into Avery's eyes and saw the fear that was hidden. "Because," she began, "your mother's been arrested."

**O.o so Avery is trying to befriend Alex now too? Coming up next: The interrogation of Sara, Bentley, and.....Avery? You'll finally find out what she's hiding that has to do with the victim, teehee. Review, please?**


	11. Confessions

**Ok, so there are a few things I want to say. First, sorry I've been like MIA. I've been soo busy with school and everything. It's been a very hectic couple of days. But thanks for being patient everyone. **

**And secondly, I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Veronique. She's an amazing person, and I love her. There's so much I could say about her, but I won't spend 2 hours writing it all. She's the reason Bentley exists :) YAY VERONIQUE!**

**Ok, well, I own nothing, except the story line! L&O: SVU and it's characters belong to Dick Wolf. You all know the drill, haha.**

**Now, on to the story :)**

**What is said during the interrogations? What does Bentley have to say? Why was Avery at David's house?**

"You can't do this! This is police brutality!" Detective Elliot Stabler led Sara, screaming at the top of her lungs, into the precinct. Olivia followed the two in, give a stern look to anyone who dared glance their way. Elliot escorted Sara into one of the interrogation rooms and sat her down. Once Olivia was in the room, she closed the door, as she watch him release her from the handcuffs that kept her hands bound.

"I'll have your badge Detective" Sara said coldy, looking at Elliot. "First you want to kiss me, now you want to get me fired?" "What?" he heard Olivia exclaim from behind him. He turned to see her face change from indifferent, to wide-eyed and shocked, to a cold glare directed toward Sara. Elliot chuckled to himself as he sat down. Olivia, who was more than angry with Sara, shook her head, trying to get the mental image of Sara kissing Elliot out of her head. "She's so drunk, she won't even remember what she did this morning." Olivia added, taking a seat next to her partner, raising her eyebrow and glaring at Sara, almost daring her to try to make a move on Elliot again. Sara looked at Olivia and and gave her a cold glar. "Shut the hell up! You have no right to say that to me." "And you have no right to have you drunk ass beat your sixteen year old daughter" Olivia responded, her voice raising, equally as angered. Elliot watched as she grabbed the table, tightly, turning her knuckles white. He knew it was taking a lot of restraint for her not to unlash her anger out on Sara, and her wondered exactly how long she would be able to last. "I didn't give her anything she didn't deserve" Sara said, leaning into her chair, arms folded across her chest.

Olivia stood up and stared at Sara, her eyes staring to tear up, remembering that this was exactly how her mother reacted. Elliot, seeing his partner's reaction, quickly placed his hand on her shoulder, warning her to calm down. "Miss Taylor" Olivia began, trying to compose herself, "we arrested you for child endangerment, and based on what I found in your apartment, you're looking at quite a bit of time." Sara stared at Olivia and shrugged, unconcerned with what the detective was telling her.

"If you're trying to scare me detecitve, it's not working!" Sara gave Olivia a smug smile, as she looked up at Elliot, who was, quite intently, staring at his partner. "So, Detective" Sara said, as she placed her hand, gently, on top of Elliot's, trying to intertwine their fingers, "is she the real reason you pushed me away?" Both he and Olivia looked at Sara, Olivia slightly disturbed at the thought of her trying to make a move on him, as Elliot yanked his hand out of her reach.

"Where's Avery's father, maybe she can stay with him while you're in jail tonight" Elliot said, stealing a glance of Olivia, as he tried to change the subject. He watched as Sara rolled her eyes, annoyed with his way of ignoring her question, and exhaled, loudly. "Don't know, but if you find that son of a bitch, you tell him that he owes me sixteen years of child support!" Olivia looked at Elliot, observing his reaction, debating if she should continue. He was quiet, for once, and she knew, deep down, that it was because of her.

"How did you know David Ramirez?" Olivia asked, her arms folded across her chest, as she exhaled, angrily. She was tired of playing games, and wanted this to be over with, for the sake of the sixteen year old girl involved in all this trouble. "Who?" Sara asked, playing dumb, looking up at Detective Benson with an angry expression posted on her face. "David Ramirez" Olivia repeated, this time getting more angry, stepping toward Sara. "You filed a complaint on him sixteen years ago. Why? Or were you too drunk to remember that too?" Sara stood up, pushing her chair back, and rushed up to Olivia, becoming so close to her that she could smell the liquor on Sara's breath, reminding her all too much of her painful past. "You have a problem with me Detective?" Sara asked, her face inches away from Olivia's, as their eyes locked. Olivia could feel Elliot staring at the two, waiting, quietly, for a reason to break the two apart. He figured Olivia could handle the interrogation, but what he didn't know, was the fact that she was letting her personal feelings get in the way of the case. Olivia looked Sara straight in the eye, never breaking contact, feeling the need to get the point that she wasn't going to back down, across. "I have a problem with a mother who gets so drunk she can't take care of her own child and-" "Is that what your mother did? You have mommy issues?"

Olivia froze, and Sara watched, content with what she had accomplished. Olivia stayed quiet. Sara had hit a nerve, and she knew it, as she watched the detective slowly break, a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I bet your mother was just like me huh? Always drinking..." Elliot looked at Olivia, who seemed to be in her own world, a painful expression on her face. "Olivia?" he called out, hoping she would hear him and snap out of it. "Did she never have time for you? Now I bet you cried when she wouldn't pay any attention to you, am I right?" Olivia closed her eyes, and clenched her hand into a fist, hoping to regain some composure. "Did mommy neglect little Olivia?" That did it. Olivia snapped, as her eyes flew open and her nostrils flared. She moved to hit Sara, but was quickly caught by Elliot, who, for the second time that week, had stopped her from attacking someone during an interrogation. "Calm down, that's what she wants" he whispered, watching as she took in a few deep breaths, and stopped struggling against him. When he was sure she'd be alright, he let her go, watching as she nodded once, before turning to Sara. "How do you know David Ramirez?" "I don't know" Sara responded, as she brushed the auburn hair out of her eyes, and receeded back to her chair.

Olivia, tired of listening to Sara lie, turned on her heel, before heading out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. Elliot, unsure of what to do, looked at Sara and gave her a warning glance, before following Olivia out into the pit. "Liv? Liv!" he shouted, causing her to turn before she left the room. "What's wrong? I've never seen you like this" he said, when he had finally caught up to her. Olivia stayed quiet, staring intently at her partner, unsure if he would understand, but too angry to care if he didn't. She looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him to let it go, for now. He complied, as he watched her head out of the pit, into the bullpen, and out of sight.

"Thanks for coming with us man, it makes things a lot easier for everyone." Fin led seventeen year old Bentley Cooper into of the precinct's interrogation rooms, the same room that so happened to be across from the room holding Sara Taylor. "Anything to help Avery" he said, as he watched Fin close the door, before taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Take a seat man," FIn said, pointing to a chair, watching as Bentley nervously took a seat in it, and leaned back a little. He noticed the teen start to twirl a ring, that was on his right middle finger, around with his left hand.

"Nothing to be nervous about" Fin said, as the door opened, revealing his partner, Detective Munch. "Sorry," was all he said, as he started twirling the ring again, "it's just my mom's going to be home soon, and I know she doesn't need the added stress." Fin looked at Bentley, confused, as he continued to question. "What do you mean added stress?" Bentley took a deep breath and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "My father...we just found out he died on Monday night." "I'm sorry for your loss" Munch said, taking a seat next to his partner. "Thank-you Detective, but we were never really close." Bentley put his hand down on the table and took a deep breath. "Our condolences go out to Mr. Cooper, but please-" "Mr Cooper? No, I don't have his last name, Cooper is my mother's last name. He and my mother weren't married when I was born, so my mom gave me her name. My father's last name is Ramirez." Munch stared at Bentley, surprised, and thought for a moment.

"Your father's name wouldn't happen to be David?" Bentley looked up, confused, and nodded. "Yeah, David Ramirez. Why?" Munch stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Bentley's question unanswered.

Fin looked at the teen across from him and decided to finish his questioning. "How did Avery know your father?" "I introduced her to him about a month ago. Why? What does Avery have to do with this?" Fin, likewise, ignored him, and continued. "When did you meet Avery?" Bentley thought before he answered. "Last year. I had just moved from Brooklyn. Being the new kid at school, no one ever wants to talk to you." "But Avery did?" Bentley nodded. "She's my best friend." Fin thought about what to ask next, but drew a blank. "Have you noticed any changes in her behavior?"

It was quiet as Bentley thought. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Come to think of it, she was acting a little weird about a couple of weeks ago. I just thought it was-" Bentley stopped and became red. Fin let out a small smile when he noticed the boy blushing. "You sleep with her?" "No!" "What? Pretty boy like you, beautiful girl like that? You two make the perfect couple don't you think?" Bentley shrugged. "I made a move a couple of weeks ago, tried to kiss her, but she flipped out and pushed me into the wall. Figured she didn't want to do anything, so I left her alone."

The two looked up when the door opened once more. "Detective Stabler will ask" Munch told Fin, as he sat next to him, listening, as Fin continued his questions.

"You'll never make it out there! You're nothing!" Olivia jabbed the punching bag, remembering the words her mother said to her so long ago. After her interrogation with Sara, she need to blow off some steam, and she figured the Precinct's gym would be the best place. Olivia thought back to her mother, drinking her life away, causing her to land two hard blows to the bag. Each memory triggered an angry strike, until the bag itself, gave in and broke.

Olivia stood against the lockers, panting, unaware of the blood on her knuckles. Her cell phone was what ultimately pulled her to reality. "Benson" she said into the phone, trying to calm her stil staggered breath. She waited for a minute as she listened to Elliot on the other end. "I'll be right there" she said, hanging up the phone and putting it in her pocket. She grabbed a sweatshirt out of her locker and pulled it on, not caring who saw her. She was in jeans, a tank top, and a grey NYPD sweatshirt. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, and her work boots had been replaced with a pair of sneakers.

She quickly walked out of the room and jobbed downstairs to meet Elliot. He knew better than to ask how she felt when she entered the pit, so he quickly got straight to business. "It looks like Avery's been hiding information from us" he said, watching as Olivia fixed her hair. "What do you mean?" she asked, tying her hair up into another ponytail, this one neater, and more presentable. "David Ramirez was her best friend, Bentley Cooper's, father." "She lied about knowing the victim." Elliot nodded as Olivia sighed. She had taken sympathy on Avery, and knowing, now, that she had been lying, changed everything. "Let's see what else she's been lying about." Olivia grabbed the door handle and opened it.

"Avery, sorry to keep you waiting" Olivia said, stepping into the room, Elliot close behind. Right away Avery sensed Olivia's frustration, and felt extremely uncomfortable. "How did you know David Ramirez?" Elliot asked, shutting the door behind him. "I don't know-" "Don't lie to me" he said, raising his voice, "we know he's the father of your best friend. Bentley introduced the two of you a month ago." Elliot stared at Avery, who was looking at the floor, too afraid to let her eyes leave her shoes. "Why were you there Monday night?" "I don't-" "Avery" Olivia began, cutting off the teen, " you've already lied about knowing the victim. Unless you want to get into a lot of trouble, you need to tell us what you were doing there."

She sat in the chair across from Avery and sighed. With everything Avery had been throught, a grilling from her and Elliot was probably not the best, or healthiest, thing for her. The est thing for Avery would be for her to confess everything she knew, and Olivia knew they would need a different approach to the situation if they didn't want her to lose it.

"Avery," Olivia said, in a calmed voice, as she placed her hand on Elliot's, urging him to back down. "Has your mother always been a drunk?" Both Avery and Elliot looked at her, confused. Olivia patted Elliot's hand, silently asking him to trust her. He nodded, slightly, as he sat in the chair next to her. "Detective, I-" "It's ok Avery" she said, reaching out to grab the girl's hand, "just tell me." Avery nodded, and Olivia smiled. Sooner or later Avery was going to trust her enought to tell her everything, and admitting her mother's problem was getting both of them one step closer.

"Does she beat you when she's drunk?" Elliot glanced over at his partner and furrowed his eyebrows, still confused at her tactic. "Detective Benson-" Olivia raised her hand slightly, cutting him off. She looked at Avery who started to tear up, quietly. "It's ok. You can tell me." Olivia used her thumb to rub the back of Avery's hand, causing her to look up at the detective. "Yes" she responded hoarsely, trying to keep from crying. Olivia could tell that asking that question caused meomries to flood back painful memories. She had been there once before, and knew how hard it was. "She gets angry when she drinks, really angry" she said, before clearing her throat. "The bruising-" "Are from her. I'm always the main target when she's drunk. I'm the only one who can't run away when she gets angry." "Why didn't you ever report her?" "I was scared. She's the only family I have. If something were to happen, I wouldn't know what to do." Avery sighed. "One time she hit me so hard, I finally snapped, and hit her back. I nearly broke her arm, and..." "You stayed because you felt guilty" Olivia finished for her, her own eyes becoming teary, remembering when she had snapped and attacked her mother in self defense.

Avery looked up and saw Olivia on the brink of tears. "Olivia?" She reached for her hand, trying to show that she didn't need the detective to feel sorry for her. Elliot, who had stayed quiet during this whole ordeal, exhaled, loudly, and clenched his jaw. He knew his partner was becomig too involved, both physically and emotionally, and this could eventually cost them the case. "Avery," Elliot began, speaking for the first time since Olivia's questions started, "Bentley Cooper. You were sleeping with him weren't you?" Avery looked up, shocked, and shook her head. "No, I would nev-" "He's your bestfriend. He's a handsome boy, you're a pretty girl. You telling me there's nothing going on between you two? Why would he come ad talk to the cops about you?" Olivia looked at Elliot, just as confused at his approach to the situation, as he had been to her earlier one.

"Detective Staber, I-" "You're telling me that a sixteen year old girl with access to a handsome guy such as Bentley, who is willing to do anything for you, doesn't take advantage of that? I have three daughters, I know what I'm-" "You don't understand!" Aver shouted, yanking her hand away from Olivia, leaving her shocked at her outburst. She looked at the detective as she tried to hold back more tears. "I understand completely" Elliot said, louder, causing Avery to glance over at him. "His father found out you two were sleeping together and told him to stay away from you, am I right?" "That's disgusting" Avery said, as she rose from her chair, and walked over to the wall, facing it, leaving her back to the two. "Why Avery? Wasn't so hot when your boyfriend's father found out?" "I would never-" "How do I know you're not lyi-" "Because he's my brother!" she shouted, turning to face Elliot.

Elliot looked at Avery, stunned, and become quiet once again. Olivia, after seeing become silent, got out of her chair and walked toward Avery. She knew how it felt to find out that you had a brother from a father you knew nothing about, after all, she had gone through the same thing with Simon.

"What?" she asked, staring at the teen. Avery sighed, again, before she continued. "I never slept with Bentley, because, I'm his sister. Bentley Cooper and I have the same father." Olivia sat on the edge of the table and looked at Elliot with wide eyes. "Avery, why didn't you tell us this this before?" "It wasn't my place to tell. He had a wife, a family. How were the police going to explain this to them?" "You were thinking of Bentley, trying to protect him?" Elliot said, making it sound more like a statement than a question. Avery only nodded.

Avery pulled one of the chairs back and took a seat, sitting in front of Olivia, who was still sitting on the edge of the table, and in front of Elliot, who was still staring at her. "Bentley transferred to Roosevelt High last year. He was put in my English class, and for our first project, we were paired together. He became my best friend."

She leaned forward, folding her hands on the table, near Olivia's legs, that were hanging off the metal table, and continued. "Last month, he introduced me to his dad, and I kinda figured it out from there." "How did you know?" Elliot asked, now curious. "My mother kept a picture of the two of them, they took it at a club or something, the night I was, well...concieved...When I saw David, I knew it was the same guy."

"So, what's the real reason you were at the victim's apartment?" Avery looked up at Olivia and sighed, before answering. "I wanted to know if he knew about me. My mother told me that he left her when she told him she was pregnant, and I needed to know why. I told him I was his daughter." "What did he do?" Olivia's eyes met Avery's and there was a moment of silence. She knew nothing good had come out of their meeting, after all, this was the reason Avery was sitting in their interrogation room. "He told me" she started, her voice choking up, "that sleeping with my mother, was one of the biggest mistakes of his life, and he never wanted to know about me." She let a few tears slide down her cheek, as she bent her head down, trying to hide the fact that she was actually crying over what her father said to her. Olivia hopped off the table and bent down to Avery's level, wrapping her arms around the teen, as she began to cry on the detective's shoulder. It was silent Olivia tried to comfort the crying girl. She looked up at Elliot, her own eyes teary and silently asked what to do. She never had a family, she had no 'motherly instincts', and she had never become this emotional with any other victim. Elliot smiled, slightly amused with his partner's dilema. He quickly walked to the door, earning a glare from Olivia, as he opened it, and stepped out into the pit, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Elliot made his way into the pit, and stared at the other two interrogation rooms being used. In one held Avery's mother, Sara Taylor, with her lawyer. In the other was Avery's bestfriend, and half-brother, Bentley Cooper, along with Detective Munch and Fin. He reached for the doorknob, allowing him acces to the room with Bentley, but was soon stopped.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Olivia asked, walking up behind Elliot. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and glared at her partner. "Liv" he warned, stepping away from her. "You are too close to the case. You and I both know Cragen has to-" "Elliot, let me do my job! And I swear, if you request I be taken off this one, I'm transferring!" Elliot looked at her, hurt. He could tell that she was serious, and that's what scared him the most. She was so attatched to this cas, to this girl, that she was willing to give up anything and everything for it, including their partnership.

"She lied to us. You don't know what else she's keeping hidden. Just because you can relate-" "She's a victim El! My past has nothing to do with it" she responded, quietly, as if scared to admit it. "I'm not going to let you ose your jobe because you've become too emotionally involved. Liv, you broke down, in the middle of an interrogation." He looked at Olivia, who only avoided his eyes.

Elliot looked into the squad room and noticed the small crowd the two had attracted. "I can't take this" he said, as he opened the door, leaving the pit. Olivia, who was close behind, began to yell, showing him that she wasn't through talking with him. "Elliot, don't you walk away! Why are you pissed at me?" Elliot, not wanting to look at her at the moment, merely responded over his shoulder. "You're too close! Becomin her friend isn't going to win the case." "And yelling at the both of us is?"

By this time, nearly everyone in the room was staring at the two, including Cragen. "Elliot, who are you helping by being an as-" "You know the defense is going to say you were so emotionally attatched, you'd say anything to convict Osborne" he responded as he continued to walk away. "You son of a bitch! You know that's not true!" Elliot turned to face Olivia, shoving his face inches away from hers. "I'm not going to lose this one!" he yelling, shocking both Olivia and everyone else watching. This, however, didn't stop her from continuing her rant. "Yelling at our victim, accusing her Elliot, is not going to win it either." "You can't help her. She's not as screwed up as you!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Elliot regretted it. He knew she would take it the wrong way, and she sure as hell did. Before he could speak, Elliot was struck in the face, punched in the nose by his partner.

Elliot fell back onto his desk, surprised by her blow. His hand covered his nose when he felt warm liquid run down his face.

Olivia Benson had made him bleed. She had made _him_, Elliot Stabler, bleed.

Before Olivia could apologize, Cragen was in between the two, staring the detective down. "Elliot, I'm-" "In my office, now!" She looked up at Cragen, and nodded, ashamed she had lost control at work, and even more that she had lost it with him. Olivia quickly walked into Cragen's office, Cragen himself not far behind, leaving a shocked Elliot, and a stunned crowd of people.

"Detective," Elliot heard from behind him. He turned and saw one of the officers holding out a box of tissues. Without a word he grabbed a few, wiping his nose, and headed back to the pit. He quickly checked his nose again, before entering the room with Bentley, Fin, and Munch.

"Bentley Cooper. I need to ask you a few questions about Avery Taylor" he said, quickly the door. "What happened to you?" Fin asked, when he noticed the blood on Elliot's shirt. "Nothing" he muttered, hoping they wouldn't ask any questions. But Munch was about the nosiest person anyone could've known, and asked anyway. "You and Benson get in an arguement?" Elliot looked at Munch, angry, and clenched his jaw. "Detective Tutuola, will you and your partner please give me a moment with Mr. Cooper." Fin looked at Elliot and sighed, as he rose from his chair. He knew better than to question Elliot when he was angry, and knowing Olivia had finally snapped, he figured that if they didn't listen to Elliot, he would as well.

John quickly followed his partner out of the room, shutting the door, before Elliot continued. "Mr. Cooper how close would you say you are to Avery Taylor?" Bentley sat up and shrugged. "She's my best friend. I guess you could say we're close." Elliot looked down at the teen and sighed. "She's your sister." Bentley smiled. "Of course, I mean that's how close we are, she is practically my sister." Elliot looked at Bentley and furrowed his eyebrows, feeling a little guilty that he was going to find out he had a sister this way. "You and Avery Tayor have the same father" he said, watching for Bentley's reaction. "What" he asked, shaking his head in denial. "Your father, was her father. Avery is your half-sister." Bentley looked at the detective, tears in his eyes. "No, that can't-" he put his hand over his mouth when he realized what Elliot had just said. "Your father cheated on your mother seventeen years ago. Avery was the result." Bentley stood up and walked toward the wall, his hands on his temple. "I wanted to-" He stopped when the realization of the girl he had been wanting to be with for the past couple of months, was his...sister.

"You didn't know" Elliot asked letting out a sigh, as the case seemed to hit yet another dead end. Bentley shook his head, still too shocked to say anything. It was silent for a moment, as Bentley let the fact that he had a sister, and that his sister was his best friend, sink in. "Come with me" Elliot finally said, relieving some tnsion the silence built. Bentley followed the detective, silently, out of the room, and into the pit. He stayed there as Elliot opened another door and stepped inside.

"Avery." He waited for the teen to look up and nod before continuing. "I have someone who wants to see you." Elliot stepped out of the doorway, allowing Avery to see Bentley. "Bentley?" "Avery!" he said, running into the room, and wrapping his arms around around her, embracing her in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry" Avery whispered, hugging him back, just as tight, as she began to cry on his shoulder. Bentley pulled away from her and shook his head. "I understand" he replied, placing some of her loose hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I'll give you a moment" Elliot said, as he walked out of the room.

He closed the door, walking into the pit, but stopped when he saw someone in the room. She didn't look at him, she just stared at the two teens in the room, through the glass. He watched as she sighed, deeply. Her arms were folded across her chest, as if she was hugging herself, and he could tell she had been crying.

"Olivia," he began, stepping toward her, cautious as to how he should approach. He watched her head turn to him, before she spoke. "I'm so sorry" she said, he eyes glued to the floor. "I lost control, and I took my anger out on you, and-" "I should have never said that" Elliot said, stopping her from continuing her apology. Olivia turned her head back, to watch the teens in the room. "Cragen wants me off the case" she said, quietly, almost in a whisper. "I won't let that happen," he began, stepping up once more, until he was standing right next to her. "She trusts you Liv. You're the only one that can help her now."

Olivia was about to speak when the two were inturrupted. "Hey man, where's Bentley?" Elliot looked at Fin and pointed to the room the two were in, talking. "His mother's here to pick him up." With that Fin went into the room and began talking with Bentley. He followed the detective out of the room, quickly, as he met up with his mother, and drove home.

Elliot looked at his partner, who was staring at Avery sit with her head on the table, through the glass. He knew sh could relate to Avery, in more ways than one, and he know that it was going to kill her even more, when the case was over. "Liv" he said, as he put his hand on her back, rubbing it, trying to comfort her.

The two turned when they heard one of the doors open, allowing Sara Taylor, her attorney, and another uniformed officer, to walk into the pit. When Sara saw the two, she stopped dead in her tracks, glaring at the detectives, before she spoke. "You two! How dare-" She was cut off by another voice. "Detective Benson, I-" Avery stopped when she saw her mother in between a lawyer and a cop, who was gripping her arm, standing only a few feet away from her. "Avery, get back in the room" Olivia commanded, grabbing her arm, and pulling her towards the safety of one of the interrogation rooms. "You!" Sara said, trying to yank her arm away from the officer. "You ruined my life!"

Sara turned, freeing her arm from the officer, and ran up to her daughter. She grabbed the collar of Avery's jacket, yanking her closer. "It's because of you that my life is a mess!" Sara yelled, as Avery tried to break Sara's grip. Olivia quickly rushed to Avery's aid, trying to pull her back, as Elliot broke the two apart. When he pushed Sara away from Avery, Olivia stood in front of her, keeping the teen safe. "Why wasn't she in handcuffs?" Elliot asked the uniformed officer, who only stood, apologetically, shaking his head.

Sara quickly got into Olivia's face, yelling as she struggled to free herself from Elliot's grip. "You bitch!" she directed to the detective, "don't waste your time!" Sara turned her focus to Avery. "You'll never makd it out there" she said, over Olivia's shoulder, to the teen trying to fix her jacket. Olivia pushed Avery farther behind her, as if she was going to use her body as a shield, if needed, and crossed her arms. Hearing Sara tell Avery the same words her own mother once said to her, Olivia became tense.

Elliot, along with the help of the officer, who had finally regained composure, got Sara's hands behind her back, and handcuffed her. "Take her to the tombs" Elliot said, as he lifted her, and handed her to the officer. He pulled Sara out of the pit, toward the tombs, with her attorney, Roger Kressler, close behind.

Elliot looked over at Olivia, who was still in her defensive position in front of Avery. His blue eyes met her own brown orbs, and for a moment, she relaxed her body. She turned to face the teen, but saw no one. "Avery" Olivia called, as she saw her quickly walk out of the pit.

Olivia glanced over at her partner, who only stood, deep in thought, before turning on her heel, and walking out of the pit. She followed Avery out of the bullpen, and out of the building, willing to help in any way she could.

**So, what do you think?**

**What's going to happen to Avery now? What will Olivia say to her? Is Elliot going to keep acting like a total...douche? haha. Your questions will be answered, if you review. So please, review, I will love you forever :)**


	12. Secrets

**Ok, sorry it's taken me a while to put up another chapter. I just want to say thanks again to QDD for reviewing every chapter, it means alot :)**

**Ok, well, I did change a few grammar things that I noticed I had been doing completely wrong, so...yeah**

**haha **

**anyway, on with the story**

* * *

Olivia walked out of the precinct, searching for her missing victim. A light breeze blew over her face, soothing her burning eyes. She had been crying, due to an emotional break-down, and the cool wind somewhat cooled and soothed her face. Olivia looked up and spotted her. Sitting on the bottom step of the porch was Avery Taylor, crying into her hands.

"There you are" Olivia said, as she approached the girl. Avery looked over he shoulder. When she saw the detective, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorr-"

"I understand." Olivia said, taking a seat on the step next to her. She put her arm around Avery's shoulder and smiled at the girl. "It's ok to cry" Olivia said, placing her head on top of Avery's.

"I have to be strong. Crying is a sign of weakness." Olivia pulled Avery away from her, so she could look her in the eye.

"Is that what your mother told you? Avery, crying does not make you weak, and hiding the problem does not make you strong." Olivia placed her hands on the side of Avery's face, and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears, careful when she saw the teen wince in pain when she felt the pressure on her bruised face. She could see her lip quiver, ready to cry, again. "Admitting the problem," she said, pulling a piece of Avery's hair out of her face and behind her ear, "makes you strong."

Avery looked at Olivia and let the tears silently fall. Olivia, who was getting use to the whole "shoulder to cry on", wrapped her arms around the crying teen and pulled her close. "I don't know what to do." Avery cried on her shoulder, grateful that Olivia cared so much.

"Avery, I understand what you're going through. It'll be hard, but with counseling, you'll get through it."

Olivia rand her hand through Avery's hair, fixing it every so often. "There's no hope for me" she sobbed, her voice slightly muffled bye Olivia's shoulder. Olivia took a deep breath before she spoke. She knew that if she mentioned her own experiences, she would have to travel down that painful road again, but Avery was worth it.

"That's what I thought too, but counseling helped me. It can help you deal with what happened." Avery pulled away from Olivia, and gave her a confused face.

"What are you talking about?"

Olivia closed her eyes, and took another deep breath. "A couple of years ago I was sexually assualted while working undercover."

Avery's eyes widened. "Were you-" she stopped beforee finishing, knowing it was none of her business to ask such a personal question. Olivia, knowing how curious teens were, answered her unspoken question.

"No. Fin got to me before he was able to." Olivia watched as Avery released the breath that she had been holding in. "But I do know that therepy was the only thing that got me through it." Avery nodded and put her head back on its previous place at Olivia's shoulder.

The two stayed quiet for a while. Olivia listened as Avery gradually stopped crying, as she continually stroked the girl's head. Neither wanted to move, it just felt so right, for both of them. Olivia felt it was her job to keep her safe, as if she had found Avery that night, specifically for this purpose. Avery, who was more than grateful that Olivia was here, couldn't believe how truely she was to have been found by her and Elliot.

Avery sighed, content with the comfort Olivia brought. She was the first person, since her drama coach had passed away, who had ever seen her cry, and the only one who was so willing to go out of her way for her. Olivia tightened her grip around Avery when she felt her shiver from the night's breeze. This whole "motherly instincts" was coming more naturally than she had expected. "Olivia?" Avery began, still speaking against the detective's shoulder.

"Hmm," she answered, too tired to form a real word.

"When you took me home the other day, what did you mean?"

"What?" Olivia asked, confused.

"You gave me your card, and said you know what it was like. What did you mean?" Avery asked, pulling away from the woman, so she could look her in the eye.

Olivia sniffled, a result, from cring herself, as she looked at the teen. "My mother, was a drunk, like yours. She constantly hated me, telling me she regretted having me. Avery, I'm so much more like you, than you realize."

Avery gasped. It was no wonder Olivia had gone out of her way to make sure she was safe, she related too much. "Were you an... 'uh-oh' baby too?" Avery asked, looking down at the sidewalk. She felt as if she was ruining the case, and becoming a burden to everyone at the precinct.

"I'm...I'm the product of my mother's rape" was all Olivia said. She looked down at Avery, who still had her eyes glued to the cement.

"At least you're mther had a reason to hate you" was all she muttered, before standing up. Olivia, wide eyed, reached up and grabbed Avery's arm.

Pulling her down, she replied, "There is _no_ reason a mother should hate her child." Olivia cupped Avery's face in her hands, examining the bruises, Sara's recent anger outburst had resulted in. It was at that moment that Olivia realized exactly how she felt about Avery. She felt it was her duty to kee her safe, no matter what the cost. She knew she wouldn't be able to just leave, not knowing how Avery was doing, once the case was done, and she knew Avery was going to need someone to look up to.

Olivia looked into Avery's brown eyes, blinking a few times, just to make sure she wasn't looking in a mirror when she saw the same chocolate colored eyes staring back. She smiled when she saw something. A glimpse of hope. Olivia let out a small chuckle to herself, knowing how cheesy it sounded that, even with everything that had happened to her, Avery was able to continue being optomistic, and hope that things would work out soon. "Don't think you did this to your mother, because I can tell you, from experience, that she did this to herself. Any woman would be lucky to have you as a daughter."

Olivia leaned in, and kissed Avery's forehead, not caring who saw them. She was convinced, and knew enough about her, to know that she loved this girl, and was going to show her love, probably for the first time in her life.

Avery, wo was shocked by the detective's actions, only smiled, when she realized Olivia actually cared, and more than she thought. "What's going to happen how?" she whispered, slightly scared of the answer.

"Well, the state's going to have to get involved. You'll probably be placed in Child Services until something happens with your mother."

Avery gave Olivia a face, that told her exactly how apposed to that idea she truely was. The thought of having to live with someone she did not know, who knew nothing about her, or what she went through, let alone someone she couldn't relate to, made her... a little angry. Olivia looked at the teen and knew she wasn't going to be able to live with herself if she put her through another minute of hell. "As for tonight," Olivia began, placing her hand on Avery's shoulder, "my apartment is always an option."

Avery's head snapped up when she heard what Olivia had suggested. "What?" she asked, shocked that someone she hardly knew, would offer such a thing.

"We both have court tomorrow. Your mother's in jail, and I know for a fact that you do not want to stay in a foster home tonight, with people who know nothing about you." Avery smiled, slightly, still a little unconvinced that this was a good idea. "Mind you, my couch may not be what you're expecting, but I can tell you, I've slept on it plenty of times, and it is quite comfortable, you can ask Elliot yourself." Olivia's eyes grew wide, a little embarrassed that she had let that slip, knowing Avery would take it the wrong way.

Avery let a small laugh escape her lips as she looked at Olivia. She figured now wasn't the best time to make a joke about her and her partner, she'd wait until things weren't as tense. "Thanks for the offer Detective" Avery said, standing up, "but I can't let you do that." Olivia jumped up and followed her down the street. "You don't know me, and you're willing to let me stay. Why?"

Olivia forced Avery to face her before answering. "Because, I know you enough to know how much yu need someone you can rely on. Your mother is definitely not going to be that person. Bentley, you and I know he's still trying to get over everything that has happened." She looked down, making sure she had the girl's attention before continuing. "Avery, stay with me, even if it's just for tonight." Olivia smiled, and by the way Avery had smiled back, she knew she had convinced her to stay.

"Okay, but if I become a problem, promise me you'll kick me out" she said, half joking.

"I wouldn't think of it" Olivia said, leading her to her car. "We'll head over to your apartment so you can get some clothes, but first I have to go do something. I'll be back in a few minutes." Avery nodded, as she got into the passenger seat, and watched Olivia enter the building.

"Olivia!" she heard, as she looked through the files on her desk. She turned and saw Elliot walking toward her, a mixed look on his face.

"Have you seen Alex?" was all she asked, as her focus returned to the paperwork in her hands.

"She's talking to Cragen. What are you up to?" Elliot asked, walking up behind her, so that his body pinned her to her desk, just the slightest bit.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying not to show how uncomfortable she felt, with him so close to her body. She quickly slid out from the hold he had on her, and walked toward Cragen's office.

"You know what I mean" he said, grabbing her arm, forcing her to stop and stare at him.

"Elliot, she needed a place to stay. I couldn't let her go with Services, not after everything she's been through, at least not yet." Elliot let out a sight as he let go of her arm.

"Liv," he said, using the nickname only a few were allowed to use, "you're becoming a little too close to this case."

"She needs me El," she responded, using the nickname only she was allowed to use, "and as much as I hate to admit it, I need her too. I know it sounds like a corny movie, but she's shown me how hard it really was to go through everything she's been through, we've both been through, and I want to help her. And don't act like you've never become emotionally involved with cases." Olivia watched as Elliot nodded, slightly, finally agreeing with her. "Besides, how bad can she be, I mean, look at how I turned out."

Elliot chuckled at his partner's comment. "That's what I'm afraid of" he muttered under his breath, hoping she hadn't heard him.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, showing she had caught his remark, before she walked up to Cragen's door. She knocked twice before opening it. "Olivia?" Captain Cragen asked, when he saw her stick her head into the office.

"Hi Captain, sorry to interrupt." Olivia peered at Alex from behind the door. "Alex, can I speak with you, in private." Cragen nodded, allowing the blonde to leave his office. When the two women were outside his door, Olivia took Alex by the arm and led her into the pit, away from Elliot, and other prying ears.

"Oli-"

"Alex, I need to ask you a favor" she said, closing the door.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the building a few minutes later, looking around for her car. She spotted it a few feet away, and smiled to herself when she saw Avery in the front seat, moving her lips, as if she was singing to herself. She walked toward the car, but was stopped once again by someone calling her name. "Liv!" She turned to face Elliot, smiling, but stopped when she saw how serious he looked.

"El, what's wrong?" Elliot looked over her shoulder, at Avery in the car, and gave himself a small smile, but it soon faded when he focused his attention back on his partner.

"They found pictures," he whispered, purposely, knowing full well, that she'd have to lean in to hear him.

"What?" she asked, inches away from him, knowing exactly what he was trying to pull. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction he wanted by making herself feel awkward, so she pushed her face closer, testing him, making it look as if she just wanted to hear him more clearly.

"Cragen sent Munch and a few officers to check out Osborne's apartment. There were dozens of pictures of both Avery and David."

"He was tailing them. That makes this pre-meditated."

"Exactly." He looked at her, then turned his attention back at Avery. "Watch her carefully" he whispered into Olivia's ear, surprising her. She looked up at her partner, smiled, and nodded.

Elliot, after seeing his partner smile, pulled her into a hug, a hug that they had only experienced once before, the day Eli was born, at the hospital. A hug, that comforted her, in more ways than one, and proved exactly how much he cared for her. Olivia placed her face on his chest and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to fnially settle from the eventful day. "Liv, becareful" he said, as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

Olivia froze. She didn't know how to react tho this. Sure, they had hugged before, but he had never kissed her. She sighed, against his chest, thinking of how much trouble they would be in if someone caught them like this.

She pulled away from him, and gave him a confused look. The tension between them was building, and she knew she had other things to do, than standing around and feeling awkward. "Sorry about that" she said, changing the subject, referring to the blood on his shirt, caused by the blow to the nose she had laid on him earlier.

Elliot looked down and laughed. "Remind me to never cross you again."

"And dont you forget it!" she replied with a laugh. She looked up and saw the blood on his face, left from the blow Sara had give him. Poor Elliot was getting beat up all day, and by girls no less. Feeling slightly guilty, she took out a napkin from her jacket and used the nearby water fountain to wet it. "Here" she said, wiping his face with the wet napkin. Elliot pulled away, trying to grab her hand, forcing her to stop. He didn't need her to take care of him. "El, stay still" she said, slapping his arm. He finally stilled and allowed her to continue wiping the dried blood off his face.

He watched as she smiled to herself, and knew that he did, in fact, need her to take care of him. After all, she had been taking care of him, mentally, for years. "There" she said, tossing the napkin in the trash nearby.

"Thanks" he muttered, rubbing her back, letting her know how much he appreciated her concern.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said over her shoulder, as she headed toward the car, and a waiting Avery.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm not the greatest housekeeper" Olivia said, as she opened the door, letting both her and Avery into the apartment. Avery stepped inside and smiled. There were dozens of magazines and DVD covers on the coffee table, while a few take-out cartoons were left on the table in the kitchen.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I don't have to stay at a foster home tonight."

Olivia smiled, as she yanked her key out of the door. "I said you can stay until everything gets settled." She closed the door and quickly went to tidy up the couch and coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Let's just take it one day at a time" Avery said, placing her sports bag, full of clothes that they had picked up on the way, at the foot of the couch. Olivia went inot her room and came back out, carrying blankets and an extra pillow. Avery watched as she set the couch up as much as a bed as possible, before turning to her.

"Okay, I think we're all set." She turned to face the door next to her room, the "guest room", and sighed. "I'd let you sleep in the guest room, but, let's just say it looked like a hurricane blew through there." Avery laughed, and nodded her head, telling Olivia it was ok. "Well, I'll be in my room, if you need me, and I'm still kinda on duty, so if I get a call at one in the morning, don't be alarmed."

Avery smiled, once more, at the detective. "Thank-you again Olivia. You know, you've acted like more of a mother to me in the past twenty-four hours, than my mom had my entire life." Olivia looked at Avery, who only kept smiling. She opened her arms, allowing the teen to walk up and become embraced in a loving hug.

"Anytime" Olivia whispered, before placing a kiss on the top of Avery's head, just as Elliot had done to her an hour earlier.

A few minutes later, and Avery was sound asleep on Olivia's couch, finally catching up on much needed rest. When she was able to see that Avery was safe and soundly put to sleep, Olivia headed into her bedroom. She quickly changed inot something to sleep in, a pair of sweats, and a clean tank top, and crawled into bed. Her mind flipped through all the events of that day, as her eyes became heavy and closed. She was nearly asleep when she heard her phone beep.

Groaning, she reached for it and flipped it open, blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the light glowing from the screen. Once her eyes were well adjusted to the light, she opened the text message from Alex, giving a smile small smile to herself. She quickly replied and placed the phone back on her nightstand.

The last thing on her mind, as she went to sleep, was the message she had just recieved from Alex.

_You owe me! They can meet you tommorrow. - Alex_

**O.o**

**What is Olivia up to? Do you guys think she's getting too close to Avery... Oh well. haha.**

**Review, please?**


	13. Breakfast

**Ok, so I decided to upload another chapter. Let's just say the past few days have been very... emotional, long story short: it was my last day of H.S./very bittersweet. Writing was the only thing that kept me busy enough not to think about everyone that was moving...but enough about me, and on to the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! LAW AND ORDER:SVU AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO DICK WOLF, NOT ME :)**

* * *

August 6th

Olivia stirred in her sleep, trying so desperately to stay in its grasp, as her alarm blared through her room. Groaning, she reached over, turned off her alarm, and layed still in her bed. There was at least two more hours until she and Avery had to be in court, so she figured she'd get in a few more minutes.

She had barely gotten her eyes closed, when she heard noise coming from her kitchen. Her cop instincts kicked in, as she jumped out of the bed, grabbed her phone, and headed to the door. As soon as she opened the door, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Avery, up and about, cleaning, and cooking. Olivia rubbed her face, her eyes still adjusting to the light in the living room, as she took a deep breath.

The smell of pancakes filled her apartment, and with one inhale, she could hear her stomach growl.

"Morning" Avery said over the counter, when she spotted Olivia in her doorway.

Olivia looked up at her and smiled. "Morning" she said, going over to the kitchen to see what the teen was up to. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked, taking a seat at the counter.

Avery watched as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix it, so it didn't look as if she had just had a blow dryer explode in her face. "Making something to eat, it's the least I could do." She flipped a pancake onto the heated pan, and smiled. "You really need to restock your fridge."

Olivia looked up and blushed. "Yeah, sorry. I'm more of an 'eat-on-the-go' person." Avery put the pancake, that she had just finished, on a plate and placed it in front of Olivia.

"Eat up!"

Olivia, too tired to protest, grabbed a fork, and cut a piece off the plate in front of her. She took a bite, and instantly her face lit up. "Avery, this is really good" she said, taking another bite. "Where'd you learn to cook?

Avery shrugged. "Eh, I used to have to fend for myself, a lot. Whenever I spent the night at Bentley's, or Jenna's, I'd help their mothers cook." She watched as Olivia took another bite, before handing her a cup of coffee. Olivia grabbed the mug and smiled.

"What's that?" Olivia aasked, when she noticed Avery playing with a papter, that seemed to be a picture.

"I can only recall my mother ever being nice to me, once, in my life. I was probably around four, or five, and she took me to my grandparent's house in Queens. She played with me on the swings, helped me bake a cake, it was fun." Avery pulled up the picture, allowing Olivia to see it, as she continued. "When we were playing, my grandmother took a picture." Olivia extended her hand, asking, silently, for the picture. Avery handed her the photo, and watched as Olivia's face lit up, once again. Avery was sitting on the porch, with her mother, playing some sort of hand game, it seemed like patty cake, while an older man, who Olivia assumed was avery's grandfather, watched the two. Avery had a large, toothy, smile, while Sara, whom Olivia had never seen happy, was smiling brightly.

Olivia looked at the photo, more into detail, and noticed, for once, the large town house in the background. It's exterior was a dark blue, with large glass windows, that were covered by white blinds. She looked at the picture, observing the joy that appeared on Avery's face.

"This was the only 'home' I remember, and it sucked because, that was the last time I saw them. They died the next year, in a car accident." Avery sighed, disappointed that the picture, still in Olivia's hands, was only a memory of something that had occured twelve years ago. "I can still remember the article. April and Issac Taylor, killed in a tragic accident" she spoke as if she was reciting something from memory.

Olivia watched as Avery took a deep breath, and decided it would be best not to say anything. She merely looked at the teen and smiled.

Avery, gave Olivia a small smile, and walked from behind the counter, away from the stove, and sat in the stool next to Olivia. "So, I'm guessing you're going to have to call Child Services today, yes?"

Olivia took a sip of her coffee, placing the photo on the counter, and nodded. "It's their job to keep you safe, but say the word, and I'll ask if you can stay here for a few more days."

Avery placed her feet on the stool and pulled her knees close to her body. She looked over at Olivia, who was drinking her coffee, staring off to the side. They were both still in their sleepwear, her, herself, in a pair of blue pajama pants and a black t-shirt, Olivia in a pair of grey sweats and a dark blue tank. If someone were to have walked into the apartment, it would have seemed like any morning of summer vacation, a simple family breakfast.

Avery smiled to herself, half hoping Olivia really cared, and was not just putting up with her until the case was over. She quuickly looked up when she heard Olivia's phone beep. She watched as Olivia reached into her sweat's pocket, took the phone out, and read the text, smiling the entire time. Olivia quickly responded and placed the phone on the counter near the picture she had placed there previously, and her halk drunken coffee. "Elliot said your mother just headed off to her arraignment."

"That was Elliot?" Olivia grabbed her coffee mug, took a drink, and nodded. "That explains it" Avery whispered.

Olivia, after slightly choking on the liquid, placed her mug on the counter and looked at the teen. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked when she had finally gained composure.

"Face it, you two are...having a, fling." Olivia raised her eyebrow, a little amused at Avery's response.

"He's married" was all she said, as she turned to face the teen.

"No," she said, in a 'matter-of-factly' tone, "he's getting a divorce."

Olivia looked at Avery, shocked. "How did you-"

"Fin told me, the day Elliot went to wake you up. Long story short, I asked why Elliot seemed stress, Fin said it was his crazy soon-to-be ex-wife...and that's all I'm telling you he said" Avery responded with a small chuckle.

Olivia sighed. Feeling the need to explain her and Elliot's relationship, she began to speak. "We're best friends. We've been partners for a long time." Avery poured herself a cup of water and took a drink.

"Oh come on. Remember, I was still in the car while you two were out in the open, hugging, and being all cute together."

"I was taking care of an injury, he thanked me. Nothing partners don't normally do."

"Is that the only way he thanks you?" Avery muttered, half-hoping Olivia hadn't heard her remark, that came out almost as an instinct.

Unfortunately for the teen, Olivia had heard. She smacked Avery's arm, playfully, a little surprised at her question. "Excuse me?"

Avery put her hands up, protecting her from another playful assualt, as she continued to laugh. "I'm joking, I'm joking...for the most part." She smiled to herself. With Olivia, she felt so comfortable, it almost felt natural, to be with her, chatting, as if they had known each other for years. Avery continued to stare at the detective, smiling at her sudden flush of the cheeks. "You're blushing" she said with a smirk.

Olivia froze, but soon tried to play it off, covering her face with her hands. "Geez. It's hot in here. Only in New York, huh?"

Avery ignored her attempt to play it off, not convinced one bit. After all, she had taken three years of theatre, she was able to see through Olivia's act in a heartbeat. "Come on Olivia, I'm not going to tell him." She placed her hand over her heart, making the detective laugh. "I promise."

Olivia shook her head. "There's nothing to tell," she said, as her phone began to ring. She looked down at the number on the screen, smiling when she saw his name. "Benson" she answered, as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Tell Elliot I said hi" Avery said with a wink. Olivia rolled her eyes, as she got off the stool, headed to the couch, and took a seat. There was a pile of blankets and pillows, neatly folded on the coffee table, thanks to Avery, and Olivia noticed that the rest of the apartment was twice as clean as it had been when she had gone to bed.

Avery walked over and joined Olivia on the couch. "Well, Alex better use it to nail his ass" Olivia said inot the phone, as she watched Avery lay on the couch, using her lap as a pillow. Surprisenly, neither of them felt uncomfortable, as Avery layed, waiting, and Olivia sat, listening. "Well, what does Trevor have to say about it?" she asked into the phone, smiling when she saw how comfortable Avery was willing to be with her. Her right hand unconciously found itself to Avery's head, as she ran her hand through the teen's hair, seemingly calming her. Avery looked up and caught Olivia's eyes with her own. She smiled as she responded to something Elliot had said. "I'm fine El...although, you should have been here this morning." Avery raised her eyebrow as Olivia looked back down at her, causing the detective to narrow her eyes.

"Uh, none of this talk while I am in the room" Avery said with a smirk. Olivia laughed as she poked her in the stomach, a result of her comment.

"No, El, just something Avery said. I gotcha...No, actually I'm going now," she said, nudging Avery off her lap, and standing up. "I'll see you soon" she said, before hanging up the phone and heading into her room. "We have an hour before the trial begins" she called from inside the room, "I think it's time to get ready. Bathroom's to the left. You go ahead and get ready, I'll go after you." Avery smiled as she bent down to her sports bag, pulled out some semi-casual clothes, and walked to the bathroom door.

"You go ahead and get yourself sexy for Elliot" she called inot the room, half-joking, since she knew Olivia was just as comfortable with her, and wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Shuuut up!" she heard Olivia say in a sing-songy voice, as a towel flew out of her room and landed on her head.

Avery grabbed the towel, along with her clothes, and headed to the bathroom, shaking her head, laughing at how easy it was to poke fun aat Olivia, and how fast they had both warmed up to each other.

* * *

**Well, it's good to know Olivia has someone, other than Elliot, that she can joke around with. Even better that Avery has someone who's willing to look after her. Tell me what you think.**

**Coming up, we learn why Mr. Osborne was there trying to rape Avery, and we find out what Olivia's up to. All will be revealed...if you review :]**


	14. Court

**Well, I first want to say, the response from the last two chapters was amazing :) I'm so happy! Haha, well, I'll probably be able to upload faster now that I'm done with school, for now, so yay!**

**haha, well you know the drill, Law and Order:SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, not me :/**

**On to the story**

* * *

An hour later, Olivia and Avery arrived at the court house, dressed and ready for trial. Avery knew she was going to have to testify, so she had decided to dress semi-casual, in a pair of black jeans, a white blouse, and a grey vest. Her hair was left down, and straight, so that if ell just above her shoulders. Olivia, who was dressed in her normal attire, a pair of black slacks, a red blouse, and a black blazer, placed her hand on Avery's shoulder and brought her toward the courtroom.

"Olivia!" The two turned to see Elliot rushing up to them, his face serious. He stopped a few feet away from the two, and waved for Olivia to go the extra distance. He obviously did not want Avery to hear what he had to say.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" she asked, when she reached him, trying to fix his tie.

"Sara had her arraignment this morning."

"And?" she asked, finishing his tie. She was eager to know what had happened to Avery's mother, and Elliot seemed to know the outcome.

"She posted bail fifteen minutes ago. $50,000."

Olivia rubbed her forehead and sighed, a little disappointed that Sara's bail had been paid. "Well, with all that cocain, I'm sure she had plenty of money laying around."

Elliot nodded, as he watched Olivia join Avery. He joined the two, walking up quietly. To be honest, he felt a little awkward, and slightly ashamed with himself, that he had yelled at Avery and did not trust her. "Hello Detective Stabler" she greeted, when he had finally joined the two ladies. Elliot looked up, confused as to how Avery was not mad at him for not believing her. He looked up at Olivia, who had a hand on Avery's shoulder, holding the teen close to her body.

"Hello Avery" Elliot said with a smile. She returned the smile, and it was at that moment that he realized exactly how different she was than any other victim the two had delt with. She was so much more happier, and much more trusting. "I think I owe you an apology" he said, as he extended an arm toward her, ready for a handshake. Olivia looked at Elliot, then down at Avery. It was a very rare thing for him to apologize, let alone to someone that was less than half his age.

Avery looked up at Elliot, a smile on her face. She ignored his outstretched hand, as she gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around the detective, a silent gesture of graditude. Elliot let his parental insticts kick in, as he hugged Avery back, patting her back to show he truely was sorry. Looking over her shoulder, he saw Olivia, with her hands on her hips, smiling at the sight in front of her. The moment seemed too perfect to ruin, but they were in a crowded courthouse, and their trial was just about to start.

"Looks like he's finally warming up to her." Olivia looked over her shoulder and saw Alex, briefcase in hand, standing behind her, gazing at Elliot and Avery hug.

"I think he's getting attatched to her" Olivia said with a laugh, winking at Alex, who only chuckled in response. Avery, who noticed the two women laughing, pulled away from Elliot, and smiled again.

"Hi Alex" she said, not caring about the fact that she had just called the A.D.A. by her first name.

Alex, who didn't seem to care either, considering the circumstances, only smiled and nodded before speaking. "Are you ready to go Avery?" Avery nodded and walked down the hall with Alex, into the courtroom, stopping only to make sure Olivia and Elliot were walking behind them, while they talked amongst themselves.

* * *

"Miss Taylor, when did you see my client, if at all?" D.A. Trevor Langan walked up to the witness stand, looking teenage Avery Taylor in the eye.

She had been called to testify, sworn in, and now she was being questioned by both Trevor and Alex, having to relive her nightmare over and over again. "Monday night" she responded, catching Mr. Langan's eyes with her own.

"And where were you, when you claim you saw my client, Mr. Osborne?"

Avery sat up in her chair and cleared her throat. "I was at the victim, David Ramirez's apartment" she said with a straight face. She knew she was going to be asked why she was there and she knew it would kill her to see the look of Bentley's mother's face, when she found out her ex had cheated on her, and that her son's best friend was the product of that adultery.

"At the victim's apartment?" Trevor looked over his shoulder at Olivia and Elliot, seated in the benches behind the prosecutor's table. He raised his eyebrow, as he turned back to face Avery. "You sound quite formal Miss Taylor. Are you sure you didn't recieve any, coaching, from anyone?" he asked, obviously referring to Detective Benson.

"No" Avery responded.

"Miss Taylor" he began, walking up to where Avery and Judge Donnelly sat. "Let me remind you that you are under oa-"

"No one coached me counselor. I know enough law to talk formally in court."

Trevore looked at Avery and nodded, slightly impressed at her answer, as Elliot grinned, and Olivia gave her a small smile.

"Counselor, could you please continue on with your questioning" Judge Donnelly said, looking at Trevor with raised eyebrows, obviously wanting to finish the trial as soon as possible.

"Yes your honor." He turned back to Avery and continued to question her. "So, why were you, a sixteen year old, at the victim's apartment, Monday night, where you say you saw my client?"

Avery took a deep breath and searched the courtroom for Bentley and his mother. "David Ramirez" she began, making eye contact with her brother, "is my father." There were a few gasps heard among the people in the court, most of them from David's family.

"Isn't it tur that you lied to Detectives Benson and Stabler, when asked your connection to the victim?"

"Yes" Avery said, her eyes never leaving Bentley, who was sitting the row behind Olivia and Elliot. She watched as Bentley's mother quietly got up and left the room, her son, who was still new to the fact that his bestfriend was his sister, got up, and quickly followed her out of the courtroom. Avery focused her attention back on Mr. Langan, who was looking at Alex, but soon looked back to the teen.

Trevor walked by the jury, looking each person in they eye, before continuing, hoping to find a crack in Avery's story. "So, how can the jury be certain that you are not lying now-"

"May I remind you counselor, that I am under oath" Avery said, cutting off Trevor, repeating the words he had told her a few minutes ago. Trevor looked at Avery, shocked and wide-eyed. He saw Judge Donnelly give a herself a small smile, amused at the teen's comment, as he walked back to where his client sat, looking at Alex, who smirked, glad someone had finally shut him up.

"Nothing further, your honor" he said, sitting down, slightly embarrassed that a sixteen year old had used his words against him, and showed him up in court.

Avery looked over at Olivia and Elliot, who both sat behind Alex. "She's got balls" Elliot whispered to Olivia, impressed that someone had finally put Langan in his place. Olivia looked up at Avery, and smiled, letting out a small laugh as Alex stood up from her chair.

"Miss Taylor" Alex began, addressing her formally, as she walked up to the front of the court, "will you please explain what you saw on Monday night, regarding the victim, David Ramirez."

"I went to David's house, to tell him I was his daughter. The defendant, Mr. Osborne, barged through the door, and shot Mr. Ramirez in the head, right in front of me."

Alex leaned agains the prosecutor table, and sighed, quietly, knowing what she was about to ask was going to be painful. "And what happened after that?"

Avery shifted in her chair, as her eyes met with Olivia's. She nodded, telling the girl that everything would be alright.

"He turned to me and-"

"Avery, will you please specify who" Alex said, inturrupting Avery's story, knowing fully well who she was talking about.

Avery simply pointed at Jeffrey Osoborne, sitting at the Defense table, as she spoke. "He did."

"Let the records show that the witness has pointed out the Defendant, Jeffrey Osborne." Alex nodded to Avery, telling her to continue, as she walked to where the jury sat.

"The defendant turned to me, and mumbled something to himself, it sounded like he said 'easy money'."

"Then what happened?"

Avery took a deep breath. "He grabbed me, and put the gun to my head. He told me that if I didn't do what he said, he would kill me. He dragged me to the bedroom, threw me on the bed, and climbed on top of me. I knew he was going to rape me, so I begged him to stop. I tried fighting him, and that's when he hit me in the head with the gun."

"The same gun that was used to shoot and kill the victim?"

"Yes."

Alex retreated back to her table, grabbed the evidence bag that held the gun, and returned to where the jury sat. "People's 10" she said, showing the jury the gun. "What happened after you were hit?" she asked Avery.

"He ripped my shirt open, and started..." Avery took another deep breath. "He started to unzip his pants. He, he exposed himself to me, saying if I was a good girl, he would reward me. When he got back on top of me, I started screaming. That's when the door was kicked open."

"Who was at the door?" Alex asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler." Avery looked up and caught Olivia's eyes with her own, once again, and knew, that things would truely be alright.

"Thank-you" Alex said, returning to her table, the evidence bag still in hand. "Your honor, at this time the people would like to call Detective Elliot Stabler to the stand."

* * *

"Detective Stabler, what was the state of your third victim, Avery Taylor, in when you and Detective Benson found her?" Elliot looked up at Alex, knowing she was only calling him to testify to reassure the jury that the defendant was, in fact, guilty.

"She was pinned under Mr. Osborne. Her shirt was torn, and she was screaming."

"And what did you do?"

"I pulled him off of her, as my partner, Detective Benson, rushed to her aid." Elliot sighed, remember how he had found Avery, imagining how distraught he would be if that was one of his daughters.

"Do you think he would have raped her, if you and your partner hadn't shown up?"

"Objection" Trevor yelled, standing up, causing everyone to look his way. "The prosecutor is leading the witness."

Judge Donnelly looked at Trevor, then back at Alex, sighing, as if annoyed. "I'll allow it." Everyone returned their attention back to the witness stand, where Elliot still sat, waiting for his response.

"The defendant had himself, exposed, to the victim. I've been a cop for long time. If we hadn't stopped him, he would have definitely raped Miss Taylor."

"Thank-you Detective" Alex said, sitting at her table, as Trevor stood up and walked over to Elliot, carefully thinking of a different tactic.

"Detective Stabler, is it true that Detective Benson almost attacked my client during an interrogation?"

"Objection!" Alex said, "relevance?"

"Sustained" Judge Donnelly said, as Trevor's face fell, ruining his chance at winning any kind of sympathy. "Move on counselor."

"Nothing further." Trevor returned to his client, who whispered something in his ear.

Judge Donnelly turned to Elliot, her face straight, and serious. "Thank-you Detective. You may step down." Elliot got up and joined the people in the benches, sitting on the other sid of Avery, so that she was sitting inbetween in and Olivia. "Call your next witness Miss Cabot." Alex looked up, wide-eyed, realizing there was only one witness they had left, and they were never actually considering using his testimony.

"Your honor, the people request a short recess." Alex said, trying to quickly sort through papers in her briefcase.

Judge Donnelly nodded, and gathered her things. "Ten minute recess" was all she said, as she hit the gavel and headed out of the court room.

Olivia grabbed Avery's hand, and followed both Elliot and Alex out of the room, stopping at a bench, letting Avery sit while she went to talk to Elliot and Alex.

"Why did you call a recess?" Olivia asked, walking up to the two, glancing at her phone. "The jurying is going to think that it's a little odd that he confessed to Rachel Anderson's rape and murder, but deny ever knowing both David or Avery."

"They're going to think someone's setting him up" Olivia said, finishing Alex's unspoken thought. Alex nodded, even though she knew she had more than enough people willing to testify that Mr. Osborne was the man who was guilty. "Alex," Olivia began, looking over her shoulder at Avery, who sat on the bench, quietly, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand, "you know what you have to do." Alex looked up at Olivia and nodded, slightly, comprehending what she was hinting at.

The three walked back to Avery and had her join them in the courtroom. Olivia and elliot each took a seat on either sid of Avery, like before, as Alex and Judge Donnelly returned to their respected spots. "Do the people want to call any other witnesses?"

"We do your honor." Alex opened her briefcase and pulled out a folder, quickly placing it on her desk.

"Very well, proceed."

Alex stood up, looking at Trevore, before continuing. "The people would like to call Jeffrey Osborne to the stand."

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Why did Alex call Jeffrey to the stand? What is going to be the verdict? What the heck are Alex and Olivia hiding! Will Elliot start acting nicer to Avery? all will be revealed later...if you reveiw haha**


	15. Contract

**Ok, well, I decided to upload another chapter because I have nothing to do. **

**There's not much to say really... so on with the chapter :)**

* * *

"Mr. Osborne, will you please explain your relationship with Rachel Anderson." ADA Alexandra Cabot asked, determined to get the jury realize the truth about the defendant.

The defendant, Jeffrey Osborne, sat in the witness stand, quitely, staring at the prosecutor standing in front of him. "We were in a relationship for the past six months."

Alex walked around the front of the room, pacing before the judge, thinking of a way to find Mr. Osborne guilty. "Were you two, intimate?"

"Objection!" Trevor Langan yelled, as he stood up, "Relevance?"

Judge Donnelly looked at Alex, then at Trevor. "Sustained. Counselor move on."

Alex nodded, and contined to walk over to her desk. "Mr. Osborne, how do you know the victims David Ramirez and Avery Taylor?"

"I don't-"

"You are under oath, if you are lying, you are committing perjury, and in contempt of this court" Alex said, cutting him off. She was determined to get a conviction, and by damn, she was going to do whatever she could to get justice for Avery.

Alex turned around, and leaned against the wooden prosecutor table. "So, why confess to the rape and murder of Rachel Anderson, but deny ever knowing the other two victims, when eye witnesses place you there at the exact time of the murder and attempted rape." Alex looked up at Jeffrey, who sat, quietly, trying to avoid the question. Alex, who wasn't about to let a quiet witness ruin her win, pushed herself off the table, turned around, and picked up the folder she had placed there previously. "We recovered the gun at the crime scene, the same gun used to murder Rachel Anderson. The gun with your finger prints all over it. Mr. Osborne, we recovered photos, at your apartment. Photos of both David and Avery." Alex held up each photo, one by one, and showed the to the jury. "So, explain Mr. Osborne, why do you have pictures of both of the victims in your apartment, if you say you've never heard of them before?"

Jeffrey's eyes widened, as he, loudly, gasped when he saw the pictures. He knew he would have to confess to everything, and that would get him into a heap of trouble. "You are going to jail, for a very long time. What's there to lose?" Alex asked, returning to her desk.

"I did it!" he shouted, shocking everyone, including Alex. "I got a call about a month ago, telling me they wanted me to get rid of someone. I told them I'd do it for the right price."  
"Mr. Osborne, unless you want to be charged with perjury, I suggest you tell us the truth, the whole truth." Alex leaned up against her table, again, and folded her arms across her chest, waiting for Jeffrey to speak.

"Okay, okay. About a month ago, I got a call from someone telling me they wanted me to kill a few people. I was in need of cash, so I agreed. Told me the target was some guy named David and his daughter."

"Was this daughter, the victime, Avery Taylor?"

Osborne nodded. "I waited for the money, and then I started tailing the two. I knew the girl was going to be at his house Monday night, so I went to finish the job, only the cops showed up before I could." Alex turned to Trevor and smiled. She then turned to Judge Donnelly and unfolded her arms.

"That sounds like a confession your honor." Alex said with a smug smile.

Judge Donnelly looked at Alex, then at Mr. Osborne in the witness stand. "Agreed. Mr. Osborne, is there anything else you need to mention?"

"Actually, I have one last question." Alex walked up to Jeffrey and began to speak, hoping she'd get every last bit out of him before he was sentenced. "Who hired you?"

Osborne shook his head, his eyes widening, as he stole a glance at Avery, sittig inbetween Olivia and Elliot. "I can't. It's business."

"Mr. Osborne, someone was plotting murder with you, that makes them just as guilty. Now, you're refusing to give us a name. You are going to be in prison for a very long time, why are you protecting them?"

Elliot stole a glance at Olivia, who had her hand on Avery's leg, keeping it still from bouncing up and down, as it had been for the past five minutes. He knew she was nervous, and he smiled at how Olivia was trying to calm her down. He also knew, however, that there was only one person who would want both Avery and David dead, and he suspected Olivia knew as well.

"Mr. Osborne, who hired you to kill David Ramirez and Avery Taylor?" Jeffrey stayed quiet for a minute, while Alex looked up at Judge Donnelly, pleading, silently, for her to make Osborne spill.

"Mr. Osborne, if you do not answer the question, you are in contempt." Donnelly said to the man in the witness stand. Osborne shrugged, figuring he was already in jail for life, one charge of perjury couldn't possibly harm him. He looked up, and sighed, deeply, deciding whether to say who hired him.

"Sara Taylor" he muttered, quietly, so that only Judge Donnelly heard.

"Please repeat that Mr. Osborne."

"Sara Taylor" he said, louder, earning a gasp from both Alex and Olivia.

Olivia looked down at Avery and took notice to how still she was. She was about to whisper something to her, but Alex began talking before she could speak. "Sara Taylor? Are you telling me that the mother of Avery Taylor, wanted her own daughter dead?" Alex asked, slightly unconvinced.

"Yes" Osborne answered, rubbing his face.

"That's all your honor" Alex said, returning to her table, trying to comprehend what Osborne had just confessed.

Avery stood up from where she had been sitting, between Olivia and Elliot, and quickly headed out of the courtroom. Olivia, who was just as shocked, got up and followed Avery out, Elliot right behind the two. Once the two were out of the courtroom, they looked around, but Avery was no where in sight.

Olivia sighed, as Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her that they would find Avery. Olivia, however, felt uncomfortable about not knowing where Avery was, after they had all just learned that Sara Taylor, Avery's mother, had hired a man to kill her daughter.

* * *

**O.O not that long, I know, but there was some key things in there I suppose :/**

**Sara wants her daughter dead... daaaaang talk about family problems!**

**So, what happens next? Does Olivia find Avery before it's too late? And do we ever find out what Olivia asked Alex? Review to find out :)**


	16. Unwelcomed

**Ok, so...this one, I really don't know how to introduce it, I was kinda having a hard time with a lot of stuff and I knew I needed to update this, so sorry in advance that it's so short, and kinda...crappy, for lack of a better word. Anyway...**

**I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU, DICK WOLF DOES...lucky guy**

* * *

Olivia walked into the bullpen, ignoring Elliot, who, during the whole drive from the courthouse, had been tryig to reassure her that they would find Avery. It had been almost four hours since she had stormed out of the courtroom, in tears, after learning that her mother, Sara Taylor, had ordered a hit man to kill her and her father. "Liv, she knows you're worried about her, but give her sometime. Remember how you had to get away from everything? You told me you used to take hour long walks, just to clear your mind."

Olivia pulled her chair away from her desk and sat down, exhausted from searching for the teen, and sighed. "But my mother never hired someone to kill me. I'm scared El. Maybe I am a little too close, but I need to know that she's safe."

The two looked up when they saw Munch and Fin walk into the squad room, looking a little disappointed. "What's the word on Sara?" Elliot asked before Olivia had the chance to speak.

Fin walked up and placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder. She was like a little sister to him, and to see her hurting, and so worried, made his heart ache."She hasn't returned to her apartment. We have uniforms watching her door, on twenty-four hour survalliance."

"Any luck with Avery?" Elliot asked, taking a seat at his desk, across from Olivia, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

"No, but we'll keep looking." Fin replied, lightly squeezing his 'sister's' shoulder, telling her they would find Avery.

Olivia looked at the clock and jumped up, startling Fin, who had to jump back himself, in order to keep himself from being hit by her chair. "I have to go. Tell me if you have any word on Avery" was all she said, as she put blazer on, grabbed her keys, and headed out of the squad room.

Elliot, who sat quietly, still a little shocked by Olivia's sudden movement, only watching, curiously, as his partner walked out of the bullpen. "What's up with her?" Munch asked, walking over to pour himself a cup of, what only he would describe as, coffee.

"I don't know" Elliot said, turning on his computer. He watched as both Munch and Fin returned to their own conjoined desks, as his thoughts returned back to Olivia. She was up to something, and he wanted to know what it was. He sat, for what seemed like hours, thinking, wondering what could be so important that she'd leave, especially considering the circumstances.

Finally, he couldn't take it, as he stood up from his seat, grabbing his own set of keys, and walked out of the squad room without a word.

* * *

Elliot arrived in front of Olivia's apartment door a few minutes later, thinking of how to approach the situation. He debated what he should say to her, but was soon interrupted by the sound of voices on the other side of the door.

He thought it was odd that Olivia would have company over, especially with a missing victim out there. He took out his phone, and pressed number two, her spot on his speed dial. He waited, as it rang twice, then went straight to her voicemail. Completely confused as to why she had ignored his call, he knocked on the door, hard, and folded his arms over his chest, waiting for her to open the door.

Elliot listened as she unlocked the door, and opened it, slowly, smiling, but the smile soon faded when she saw him, standing, waiting in the hall. "Elliot. What are you doing here?"

She stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her, before he could see inside the apartment. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You left as if you something better to do." He took a step toward her, causing her to back up, slowly, until her back made contact with the wood of her door. She reached backwards and grabbed the handle, just as a pre-caution, in case he decided he was going to try to barge in. "Olivia, what are you hiding?" he asked, when he noticed she was using her body as something to seperate him from access to the door.

"Elliot," she began, looking up into his eyes, telling him she was sorry for what she was about to do, "now's really not the time." She twisted the door handle, opening it, and stepped backwards, until she was in the safety of her own apartment. "I'm sorry" was all she said, as she closed the door in his face, feeling truely sorry for not explaining anything to him.

Elliot, left out in the hall, confused, only shook his head to himself, wondering what he did wrong. He turned on his heel, walked down the hall to the elevator, and left the building, deciding it would be best to ask her about it later.

* * *

**sorry it was soo short**

**O.O ...**

**so, are they going to find Avery?**

**Who was Olivia with in her apartment that she doesn't want Elliot to know about?**

**...**

**You'll know...if you review**


	17. Rescue

**Ok, so...dont worry, we see Avery again...but is she alive?**

**Dun dun dun...ehh I'm just going to go straight into it.**

* * *

Thursday

August 7th

1:48 A.M.

Olivia Benson looked at her phone, one last time, checking for any messages she might have missed, before she crawled into bed. It had been nearly twelve hours since Avery had run out of the courtroom, and much to her dismay, she hadn't called to tell the detective she was okay.

Olivia needed to know how Avery was doing, she was going crazy thinking of where she was, considering Avery's mother, Sara Taylor, was out on bail, and wanted for the attempted murder of her daughter.

She layed under the covers, and tried to be optimistic. Avery was a smart girl, she would kow to call Olivia if she needed help. Olivia closed her eyes, tired from the day's events, as she tried to fall asleep. It was then that her phone began to ring, starling her, causing her to jump in the bed, and reach for the cell phone.

"Benson" she answered. She heled her breath as she waited for someonne to speak.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry I ran. I needed to get away." Olivia let out the breath she had bee holding, relieved to hear Avery's voice on the other end.

"Avery, calm down" she said, sitting up, looking at the clock on her nightstand. "Your mother's still out on bail, we can't find her. I need you to come with me. Where are you? Are you alright?"

Avery sighed, loudly into the phone. "She's home. I'm sorry, but I need to find out, why." With that, Avery hung up the phone, leaaving Olivia scared. She jumped out of her bed, letting the covers fall to the floor, as she called Elliot.

"Elliot," she said in a rush, relieved when she heard him on the phone. "Avery, she just called." She listened as he talked on the other end, getting dressed into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, as he spoke. "Ok, see you soon" she said, pulling on her jacket, as she headed out the door.

* * *

"What exactly did she say?" Elliot asked, as the two walked into the apartment Sara and Avery lived in.

"She just said she wanted to find out why." Olivia searched the room, flashlight in hand, hoping to find something that would bring Avery back to her. She shined the light throughout the empty apartmen, searching through all of the rooms, and looking over each specific detail.

"This doesn't make any sense" Elliot said, shining his own flashlight on the pictures on the wall. "Avery said she went to talk to Sara. We have officers staked out, watching her apartment. There's no way she could've gotten in here without them knowing."

Olivia walked up to Elliot, but stopped when she heard something crack beneath her foot. On the floor was a picture frame, with the glass cracked in some spots, and completely shattered in others. "She said she was going home" se said, bending down to pick up the broken frame. Olivia froze when she saw the picture behind the cracked glass. It was a copy of the same picture Avery had shown her in her apartment. "She said she was going...home..." She quickly took the picture out of the broken fram, turned it over, reading the writing on the back. "Elliot," she called, causing him to turn to her, his flashlight shining on the picture in her hand. "I know where she is."

* * *

Elliot pulled up the the same town house in the picture that was in Olivia's pocket. Olivia gasped when she saw how beautiful it was. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger door of the car, but stopped when she heard Elliot begin to speak. "SVU portable to base." he said inot his walkie talkie. "This is Detective Stabler. We need back up at-" Before he could finish, Olivia grabbed the walkie and yanked it out of his hand, throwing it to the floor of the car. "What the- Liv what are you doing?"

Olivia got out of the car, and closed the door. "If they see dozens of officers outside, they'll freak. We'll lose the element of surprise, and we don't know what Sara will do" she said, leaning through the open window, pulling out a bulletproof vest. She quickly took off her jacket, and shirt, confusing Elliot. "We have to handle this one El" she said, placing the vest on, strapping it to her body. "Come on" she said, pulling her shirt over the vest, as she headed to the porch.

Elliot got out of the car, and, like Olivia, strapped on a vest. The two walked, quickly, and quietly, up to the front door. Elliot was about to grab the door handle, when the sound of gunshots was heard. He quickly kicked the door open, and they both entered the house, guns drawn, and loaded.

Elliot was the first to see her. "Sara, freeze!" He had his gun aimed on the woman, who, likewise, had her own gun out and aimed. He moved over slightly, allowing Olivia to see the scene.

She gasped, when she saw Avery, bleeding, clutching her left shoulder. "Avery? Avery, what happened?"

Avery looked over at Olivia and sighed, happy to see the detective, and hoping this whole thing would end soon.

"Get back!" Sara yelled, gripping her gun tighter, when she noticed Olivia step toward the wounded teen. "I swear to God, get back or I'll shoot again!"

Olivia looked at Sara, then at Elliot, lowering her gun slightly. "Sara, I just want to get her out of here. She doesn't need to be here anymore." Olivia placed her gun on the floor, and put her hands in the air, in full view of everyone, assuring Sara she was unarmed. "I just want to help her" she said, taking another step toward the girl.

Sara cocked the gun, keeping it aimed on her daughter. "This is none of your damn business."

Avery, still holding her bleeding shoulder, looked over at Olivia with apologetic eyes, telling her she was sorry that she had run. "It's my business if she's hurt" Olivia said, moving another inch toward Avery. She watched Sara, carefully, as she moved, keeping an eye on her finger on the trigger.

"Liv, what are you doing?" Elliot asked, when he saw his unarmed partner, inching her way closer inbetween Sara and Avery. "Liv, damnit, get back!"

Olivia ignored him, as she, slowly, took another step. "Sara" she said, calmly, "drop the gun."

"Listen to your partner detective, leave, now!" Sara took a deep breath, as she glared at Avery.

"Avery, how you holding up?" Olivia asked, when she noticed how much the teen was struggling to stay upright.

"I'm fine," she said, faintly, as she squeezed her shoulder tighter, causing some blood to run down her hand and arm.

Olivia, scared, looked at Elliot. "Liv, get your gun. Shoot her, what are you waiting for?"

"Listen to him. What are you waiting for? You and I both know I'm not going to make it out of here alive. I'm taking Avery out with me." Sara tightened her grip on the gun, as her body tensed up.

"I can't let you do that" Olivia whispered, tears forming in her eyes, as the thought that she could possibly cause Avery's death formed in her head.

"Olivia" Elliot said, this time louder, putting his gun back in its holster in case he had to tackle Sara, "get out of-"

"Elliot, shut up!" she yelled, harshly, over her shoulder. She looked up at Sara, before taking another step, leaving her a few feet from Avery. "Sara, you don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt your daughter anymore than you've already done."

Sara sighed, and threw Olivia a cold glare. "Watch me." With that, Sara pulled the trigger.

Without thinking, Olivia ran in front of Avery, just as the bullet hit her. Olivia fell back, due to the force of the bullet against her chest, landing on the floor. When Elliot saw his partner move, he took action as well. When he heard the gun shot, he ran, tackling Sara to the floor, and kicked the gun away from her hand. "Sara Taylor" he said, slappig his handcuffs onto her wrists, "you are under arrest for the murder of David Ramirez, and they attempted murder of Avery Taylor." Elliot pulled Sara up by the arm, making her groan. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can, and you bet your ass, will be used in a court of law." Elliot led Sara out of the house, reciting her rights on the way out.

Avery rushed down to Olivia's aid, kneeling next to the fallen detective. "Olivia!" Avery screamed, placing her bloody hand on the detective's chest. She was so worried about Olivia's well being, she had totally forgotten about the pain in her shoulder, or the blood that was soaking her shirt.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" Olivia said, grabbing Avery's hand. The teen helped Olivia, as she sat up, and watched, confused, as she took off her shirt.

"What are-" she stopped when she saw the vest. Olivia unstrapped the vest, allowing her to breath. "You jerk!" she said, pushing Olivia back down to the floor. "You had that on this whole time!"

Olivia sat back up, chuckling at Avery's rant. "You're welcome" she said, taking off the vest and pulling her shirt back on.

The two stood up, but soon after, Avery's legs gave out. If it weren't for Olivia standing behind her, she would have hit the hardwood floor. "Avery?" Olivia placed pressure on Avery's wound. "You've lost alot of blood" she said, when she noticed the pool around them. "Hang on." She looked around the room, searching for something to help stop the bleeding.

"Olivia?" Avery asked, faintly, staring up at the detective.

Olivia grabbed Avery's hand, but gasped when she felt how cold it was. "Don't talk, you need to save your energy." Olivia scooped up Aver, finding the strength to carry her, du to her adrenaline rush. She could hear the sirens of the police cars outside, and knew back up had arrived. "Elliot!" she yelled, hoping he would hear her over all the noise.

Elliot came rushing into the house, shocked when he saw Olivia holding, a now unconcious, Avery. Without a question, he rushed over, grabbed Avery out of Olivia's arms, and rushed out of the door, Olivia at his heels. "Ambulance will be here in a few minutes."

Olivia opened the rear door of their car, letting Elliot place Avery on the backseat. "We don't have time to wait" she said, climbing in next to her, placing Avery's head on her lap.

Elliot got into the driver's seat and looked back at Olivia. "Drive!" she commanded, figuring Cragen would excuse them from leaving the crime scene, due to the circumstances. Without hesitation, Elliot turned on the siren, and sped off.

* * *

Avery stirred in her sleep. Her eyes opened, blinking a few times to adjust to the light in the room. The room was quiet, except for the steady beeping of a machine. she turned her head, slightly, taking notice of the heart montior and IVs she was connected to, including a bag of blood. She looked around the room, smiling when she saw Olivia asleep in one of the hospital chairs.

Olivia, who was curled up like a cat, in the chair, took a deep breath, as she began to wake up. She stretched out, quietly, looking around the room. She smiled when she saw Avery, awake and well. "Morning" she whispered, across the room.

"Morning" Avery said, with a smile. "What happened?"

Olivia pulled her chair from the wall, up to the side of the hospital bed. "Your mother shot you this morning. The bullet barley missed your clavicle. Olivia grabbed Avery's hand, content that the temperature was back to normal.

"Ah, my head" Avery said, placing her free hand to her temple. "How long was I out?" she asked, looking around the room.

Olivia checked her phone. "It's around nine, so I'd say you were out a good seven hours."

Avery let out a sigh, as she looked around the room. She quickly took notice of medical bandage around Olivia's elbow. "What happened to you?" she asked, pointing to her arm.

Olivia looked up and sighed. She pointed the blood bag hooked up to the IV that was connected to Avery. "You lost a lot of blood, it was the only thing I could do to help."

Avery didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Olivia had gone far above and beyond what her job required her to do for victims, and now she owed her life to her. "Thank you" she whispered, as she felt Olivia squeeze her hand and smile back. "I guess I'm part Benson now" she said with a laugh.

Olivia looked up and laughed as well, only wishing she was right. Before she could speak, the two heard a knock on the door, before it opened, revealing Elliot, holding a cup of coffee. He walked inot the room and handed Olivia the coffee. "Thanks" was all she said, before taking a sip.

Elliot nodded. "Alex and Judge Donnelly are here. They want to talk to you." Olivia's face changed. She looked over at Avery, before getting up and walking out of the room.

Elliot, still feeling a little awkward about being a jerk to Avery, looked down at the teen. "How are you feeling?" he asked, taking a seat in the chair Olivia had slept in minutes prior.

"I'm okay. Could be worse I guess." Avery tried to sit up, but failed.. "So, how does this change the case?" she asked, attempted to sit up once more, this time getting help from Elliot. She thanked him with a smile, as he returned to his seat.

"It's going to help us charge your mother" was all he said.

Elliot shifted in the chair, trying to become comfortable, when he noticed Olivia's jacked on the back of the seat. He picked it up and smiled to himself. "So, what's up with you and Olivia?"

Elliot looked up, his smile gone, as he stared at the teen. "We're best friends."

"What? Handsome boy like yourself, pretty girl like that. You telling me there's nothing going on between you?" she asked with a smile, throwing his words right back at him.

Elliot, a little disappointed that his own words had been used against him, only sighed. "You're even more like her than I thought" he muttered, almost unaudiably.

Avery laughed, rubbing her bandaged shoulder. "Elliot?" Elliot turned to Avery, and nodded, telling her he was listening. "Thank-you. For everything." He smiled, that famous Stabler smile, as he stood up.

"No problem" he said, as he kissed her forehead, as if he was kissing one of his children good-night. He didn't care that he was breaking rules, nor did he care what Cragen would say. All he cared about was Avery's safety, and that made him, Avery, and the person watching from the doorway, smile.

* * *

**O.O**

**Elliot breaking rules? who ever heard of such a thing. haha. I think it's safe to say that Elliot has become just as attatched as Olivia has. So, what's going to happen next, now that Sara's back in jail and has trial? I guess you'll have to review to find out ;)**


	18. Mistake

**Yay! Avery's alive...haha**

**So, what happens when Avery has to go to court again for her mother? **

**Well, read and find out.**

**The very lucky Dick Wolf owns Law and Order:SVU, not me...wish I did though.**

* * *

Tuesday

August 12th

"Avery, you ready to go?" Olivia called from inside her bedroom.

"Yeah," she answered from inside the bathroom, fixing her hair. It had been three days since Avery had been released from the hospital, and due to Olivia's constant urging, and her connections with Child Services, Avery had been allowed to stay at her apartment. Avery pulled the brush in hand, through her hair once more, trying to comprehend that her mother had shot her, and had hired another man to kill her. If it hadn't been for Olivia, she would have been dead.

Avery looked inot the mirror and saw Olivia walk into the bathroom, dressed for another day in court. This time Avery had to testify to put her mother away, and they both knew how tough that was going to be. "Let me just finish th-" Avery looked in the mirror and caught Olivia staring at her. "What?" she asked, turning around, leaning against the bathroom sink.

"Wha- uh, nothing" she replied, as she leaned against the doorframe of the the bathroom entrance.

Avery let out a small laugh, as she turned back to face the sink. "Okay," she said, placing the brush on the edge of the bathroom sink. "I think I'm ready." Avery walked out of the bathroom, quickly brushing past Olivia. She couldn't help but feel like she was up to something, and the fact that she was denying it, was making Avery a little uncomfortable.

Olivia walked into the room, grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter, and headed to the door. "You okay?" she asked, as she opened the front door, allowing Avery to walk out into the hallway. She knew the teen knew she was up to something, but if she told her the secret now, it would ruin everything.

Avery walked out of the door and waited for Olivia to follow. She turned around, locking the door, flashing a smile to the teen, as she spoke. "You know you can talk to me right?" she asked, as she pulled the key out of the door, and turned the handle, double-checking to make sure it was locked. Olivia turned around, but was surprised when Avery hugged her, knocking her a little off balance. "Woah," she said, placing one hand on Avery's back, and the other on her front door, to keep herself from falling over, "what was that for?"

"Thank-you" Avery said, against Olivia's shoulder, as she started to cry. "Thank-you, for everything." Avery pulled away from Olivia, wiping her eyes, so her make-up wouldn't smear, and smiled at the detective.

"You're welcome" was all Olivia said, as she smiled back at the teen, and placed her hand on her back, pushing her down the hall, on their way to court.

* * *

"How you feeling?" Elliot asked, as he pulled Avery into a hug, careful not to hurt her injured arm too much. Over the past few days, he had learned to trust Avery, probably more than he should've, and he realized how sweat a girl she actually was.

"Better" was all she said, as she pulled away from him and flashed him a smile.

Elliot looked up and caught Olivia's eyes with his own. He could tell something was bothering her, and being her best friend, he felt as though he had a right to konw.

"Yo, Avy!" Fin called out, using the nickname he had given to her when he and Munch had visited her in the hospital. "How you doing?" he asked, as he walked up, with Alex at his side.

"Eh, been better." Avery watched as Elliot walked up to Olivia, but decided to ignore it, and continue her conversation with Fin and Alex.

"What's wrong?" Elliot assked, when he had reached Olivia.

She looked up and caught his beautiful blues with her own chocolate brown eyes. "Nothing's, wrong."

"Olivia, come on, tell me what you've been hiding. I'm your best friend."

Olivia looked at Elliot and sighed. She needed to tell him what she was up to, after all, she was going to need his help. "Fine" she said, pulling him closer, just to make sure no one else heard what she was going to tell him. "I need your help."

* * *

"Avery," Alex began, walking up to the witness stand. "Would you say your mother was abusive?" Alex looked over at the defense table, looking at the defendant, Sara Taylor, and her lawyer, Roger Kressler.

Avery looked up and caught her mother's eyes with her own, and for the first time in sixteen years, she wasn't scared of her. "Yes" she answered, looking back at Alex.

"Can you please explain what she did to you" Alex asked, looking up at Judge Petrovsky, who seemed just as interested in learning the horrible things Sara did, as the jury was.

Avery looked out at the people in the courtroom. She smiled to herself when she saw Olivia, sitting inbetween Elliot and Cragen, with Fin and Munch sitting the bench behind them. They had all grown closer to Avery, even though they wouldn't admit it, and had come for support, knowing it would be hard on her, and she was going to need someone to lean on. "She, she would get drunk, almost everyday. When she was drunk, she was really angry, and violent, and usually took that anger out on me."

"Through beatings?"

Avery caught Alex's eye and nodded. "Yes. She would hit me, kick me, whatever she felt like doing."

Alex walked over to the prosecutor table, opened her briefcase, and pulled out a folder. "People's seven" she said, opening the folder, and showing the jury the pictrues of the bruises Olivia had taken on their way back to her apartment. "These are photos, of only a few injuries our victim has recieved, due to her mother's anger outbursts." Alex changed the picture in her hand, showing the bruise on her cheek, that was still visible on Avery's face. "What happened the morning of August seventh?" Alex asked, glaring over at Sara, her arms folded across her chest.

"After learning my mother had hired a man to kill me and my father, I had to know why, so I went to my grandparent's house, where I knew I'd find her, hiding from the cops. She said." Avery looked back at Sara, who seemed uninterested in what her daughter had to say. "She said she hated me, and was going to make sure she got rid of her biggest mistake. She shot at me, twice, but she was so drunk, the first bullet missed me, and the second, hit me iin the shoulder. That's when Detectives Benson and Stabler came and arrested her."

"Thank-you" Alex said, turning on her heel, before walking back to her table. "Nothing further" she said to Judge Petrovsky, as she took a seat.

Avery took a deep breath, as her mother's attorney, Roger Kressler, got out of his seat, and walked over to the witness stand. "If your mother did, in fact, abuse you for so long, why didn't you ever tell anyone? Surely there was an adult at school you could have confided in, perhaps your late drama coach?"

Avery looked at Kressler, and furrowed her eyebrows, angry that he had brought her old drama coach into this. "I'm sixteen counselor. I have a year of school left. If I would have told anyone, I would have been taken out of my house, and put into a place where I knew no one. I would've had to change schools. I was scared." Avery glared at Kressler, telling him she wasn't afraid of showing him up in court, just as she had done to Langan.

"So, why now then? Why wait until now to tell what your mother apparently did? Are you not afraid anymore, or were you forced to speak?" he asked, walking up to the jury.

Alex looked at Avery, then over her shoulder at Olivia. She knew Kressler was known for being tough in the court, but she also knew Avery was smart enough to handle him. "I wasn't forced to say anything Mr. Kressler. I simply found someone I was able to trust."

Kressler followed Avery's gaze to the SVU group sitting and listening to everything. "And by someone, you mean Detective Benson, am I correct?"

Olivia looked at Kressler, who had his eyes glued on her. She already didn't like him, and the fact that he was trying to make Avery seem like a liar, made her dislike for him stronger. "Yes" Avery whispered, hoping she wouldn't get the detective in trouble.

"Nothing further your honor" Mr. Kressler said, walking past Judge Petrovsky, to his table, where Sara sat quietly.

Judge Petrovsky looked down at Avery and smiled, showing the girl some much needed kindness. "Thank-you Miss Taylor. You may step down." Avery nodded, before she stood up and headed to where everyone was sitting.

"The Defense would like to call up Detective Olivia Benson." Alex looked over at Kressler, confused. It seemed odd that he would call up Olivia, considering she'd make it easier for Alex to win the case. Olivia looked over at Elliot, just as confused. She knew she was on the witness list, but she didn't think they were serious. Elliot gently patted her knee, before she stood, and walked up to the stand, patting Avery on her uninjured shoulder, as she walked by.

Avery quickly walked to where everyone sat, taking a seat where Olivia had been sitting previously, inbetween Elliot and Cragen. Elliot smiled down at her, as Cragen wrapped an arm around her, comforting the teen as they waited, as a grandfather would do to a worried grandchild.

"Detective Benson, did you ever witness my client hit her daughter?" Kressler asked, after Olivia had been sworn in.

Olivia looked at Kressler, and shook her head. "No, but I did see-"

"Did you ever see Sara Taylor hit her daughter?" he asked again, this time more stern, and louder.

Olivia sighed, beginning to get frustrated. "No."

Mr. Kressler walked back up to the jury as he spoke. "Did Avery ever tell you her mother hit, or abused her?"

"Yes."

"When?"

Olivia sighed. "I talked to her two days after she was attacked. That's when I noticed the bruises on her face and neck. She told me her mother had gotten angry at her. When I asked her if this was a regular thing, she started to cry, and told me about the abuse."

Kressler walked around again, but soon stopped and stared at Olivia. "Detective Benson, can you relate to Avery?"

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, a little confused.

"Can you relate to Avery?" he asked again.

"What-I don't understand how this relates to-"

"Let me rephrase the question" he said, cutting her off. "Detective Benson, was your mother an alcoholic, and abused you?"

"Objection!" Alex yelled, rising from her chair, starling everyone. "Relevance?" Alex looked at Olivia. She knew she didn't want to talk about her mother, especially in open court.

"I have reason to speculate my client was mistreated, based upon Detective Benson's past."

"That's insane. Your client was treated fairly in the eyes of the law, despite the monster she is" Alex said, slamming her hand on the table, defending Olivia.

Judge Petrovsky looked at Alex and nodded. "Although I agree with you Miss Cabot, I have no evidence that proves otherwise. I'll allow it." She turned to Kressler before speaking. "Don't go too far off track counselor." She then turned to Olivia. "Answer the question Detective."

Olivia looked at Cragen, who nodded. She then looked down at Avery, who gave her a half-hearted smile, unsure of how to react. "My mother," Olivia began, looking Mr. Kressler in the eye, telling him how much she despised him at that moment, "was a drunk, and yes, I can relate to Avery."

"Would you say you are angry at your mother?"

Olivia continued to glare at him. "Yes, I was."

"And would you say you let your anger out on my client?"

"No, I didn't."

"Detective Benson" Kressler began, retreating back to his table, "is it true that you and your partner, Detective Stabler, conducted an illegal search of my client's residence?" he read off a sheet of paper in his hands.

"No. My partner and I asked for permission to search, and when she gave consent, and only when she gave it, I searched the apartment."

"It's clear that you have a connection with my client's daughter. Some would think you'd say or do anything for a conviction."

"Objection!" Alex yelled, once again, standing from her chair. "The defense is trying to persuade the jury by questioning Detective Benson's duty as an officer of the law."

Judge Petrovsky nodded, looking at Alex. "Mr. Kressler, you are walking on very thin ice. I happen to know that Detective Benson is a decorated officer. Do not come in her questioning her duties."

Kressler, who was a little shocked by Petrovsky taking Alex's side, only sighed, as he looked at Olivia, who was glaring at Sara, who was, likewise, glaring at Olivia in the witness stand. "I'm sorry your honor." He retreated back to his table and sat, a little surprised that he had been shown up in court. "Nothing further."  
"Very well" Judge Petrovsky said, turning to Alex. "Your witness Miss Cabot."

Alex looked over her shoulder at eveyone sitting behind her. She then turned to Olivia and smiled. "The People have no questions for this witness" Alex said with a smile, confident that they had just won.

"Very well" Petrovsky said turning to Olivia. "You may step down Detective, and I'm sure Mr. Kressler will have an apology for an attack like that in court." Olivia nodded, as she got up, and walked to where Avery sat.

She watched as Elliot slide over, allowing her to sit inbetween him and Avery. Olivia smiled when Avery laid her head on her shoulder. "Remind me to bring you to court more often" she whispered, causing the girl to let out a small laugh. Olivia looked at Elliot, as they both smiled, content with how things were turning out.

* * *

"Miss Taylor, you say your daughter was a mistake, why?" Alex asked, stepping up to the witness stand, where the defendant, Sara Taylor, sat. She had called her up, to have the jury better understand how much she deserved to be punished for what she did.

Sara sighed. She knew the jury was going to find her guilty, so she figured she might as well tell them everything. "David and I met at a club seventeen years ago. We were both young, and looking to just have some fun. After a few hours of drinking, and dancing, we went to my place, and, well, had sex. As soon as we were done, that bastard told me he was engaged, with a kid on the way." Sara looked over at Avery, who still had her head on Olivia's shoulder, and still had Cragen's arm around her body. "When I found out I was pregnant, I found him, and told him about the baby. He told me it was the biggest mistake of his life."

"Is that why you hired Jeffrey Osborne?"

Sara looked up at Alex, with what seemed to be a very annoyed look on her face. "I hated that man for what he did to me, and seeing Avery everyday, only brought back the anger. I wanted him dead, and I wanted to kill the constant reminder" she said, looking at her daughter once more. "I hired that man, and waited until the job was done."

Alex looked up at Judge Petrovsky. "Nothing further" she said quietly, angry that someone could so this to their own child.

* * *

Everyone waited, as the jury was in another room, deciding on a verdict. The only movement from the entire room, came when the doors to the courtroom opened, and Judge Donnelly walked in. She walked straight up to Alex, whispering something in her ear, as she handed her a folder. Alex took the folder, looked at Olivia and smiled. She nodded, thanking Donnelly, before she walked back toward the door, smiling at Olivia and Elliot on the way out. "Was that-" Elliot didnt' get to finish, before he saw the jury return.

"Has the jury reached a decision" Petrovsky asked, when the last jury member took their seat.

"We have your honor" a man, in his late thirties, answered.

"Very well. On the count of murder in the second degree, how does the jury find the Defendant?"

The same man, pushed up his glasses, as he read from the paper in his hands. "We find the Defendant guilty."

"On the count of attempted murder in the first degree, how does the jury find the Defendant?"

"We find the Defendant, guilty."

"On the count of child endagerment, how does the jury find the Defendant?"

The man with the glasses, as Avery had nicknamed him, looked at Sara before reading. "We find the Defendant, guilty." Avery let out the breath she had been holding, as everyone around her celebrated silently. Olivia placed her hand on her knee, while Cragen hugged her, careful not to hurt her still sore shoulder.

"Very well. We will meet again next week to discuss sentencing." Judge Petrovsky pounded her gavel and stood, as the court officers picked Sara up off the chair and escorted her to the door.

She noticed Avery standing, getting ready to leave, with Olivia's hand on her uninjured shoulder. "You bitch!" she yelled, causing Avery to look at her mother. "I hope you die! Go on, suffer in a foster home. You're gonna pay for what you did, you hear me!" The officers quickly took the screaming Sara out of the room, but not before her words got to Avery.

Before Olivia could stop her, Avery rushed out of the courtroom. Olivia, not wanting anything else to happen to her, followed Avery out of the room, and out of the building.

* * *

**Oh my goodness!**

**Was that intense? If not, sorry :/**

**Well, its good to know that Sara was found guilty, but what does that mean for Avery?**

**What the heck did Donnelly think was so important that she barged into the courtroom?**

**And now that Elliot is in on Olivia and Alex's secret, what does he have to say about it?**

**Don't worry, in the next chapter you'll find out what Olivia's been keeping a secret, but only if you review :)**


	19. Steps

**Ok, so I'm going out of town for a while, and I don't know if I'm going to be allowed to get online, so I felt as if I should upload something new and leave you on a good note.**

**I'm just going to warn you now, it is a VERY short chapter, but it is needed. **

**Yay! you finally get to learn what the heck Olivia's been up to, although I'm pretty sure you've all figured it out by now, so it's probably not that big of a surprise...**

**oh well, on to the story.**

* * *

Olivia walked out of the courthouse, and was relieved to see Avery on the front steps, sitting, crying to herself. Without a word, she came up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Avery, who didn't need to turn around to know it was Olivia, only sighed. "Olivia?" she asked quietly, afraid to talk, in fear that she would start to cry again. "Why are you doing all this for me?"

Olivia sat next to Avery on the steps and wiped her face with her hands. "Because Avery, you are a very special girl. Your mother didn't deserve a daughter like you. She didn't know what an amazing voice you have, how smart you are, nor does she understand how truely talented you are."

"And she never will." Aver let her head fall on Olivia's chest, as Olivia wrapped her arms around her, comforting the girl. "What's going to happen to me now?"

Olivia ran her hand down Avery's head, brushing a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Avery, I have something to tell you." Avery pulled away from Olivia. The way she said that, scared her, and she didn't know if she could take anymore bad news. Olivia knew Avery was scared, so she placed her hand on top of her leg, trying to assure her she only wanted to share good news with her. "The day you ran out of the courthouse, I had a social worker come to my apartment. It took three hours of intense cleaning, and another two of intense questioning and paperwork, but she allowed me to take you in, and be your caretaker."

Avery looked up and smiled, unsure of what else to do. "What-" she began, but Olivia cut her off.

"Wait, there's something else I have to say first." Avery nodded and closed her mouth, allowing Olivia to finish. "I knew...I knew you were different, and I wouldn't be able to just forget about you once the case was done, and even if I took you in as a foster kid, it would only be until you turned eighteen. I had Alex help me, and with her, I met up with Judge Donnelly. Elliot helped me, and..." she looked down at Avery, as a few tears fell from her eyes.

At this point Avery was utterly confused. A few seconds ago she was happy that Olivia had been allowed to take her in until school was done, but now it seemed like something had gone wrong. "Olivia? What are you talking about?"

Olivia quickly wiped her eyes with her palm and gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying." She gave another small laugh, as she grabbed the teen's hand. "Avery," she began, looking her in the eyes, the eyes that had such a strong resemblance to her own, it scared her. "How would you like to be a Benson?"

* * *

**The End!...**

**haha just kidding...(don't kill me)**

**(again, sorry it was so short, but it had a key detail you all needed to know)**

**but it is very close to the end, only one chapter left...maybe**

**my friend and I were bored in school and came up with two possible stories that could come after this one, but I'll only put them up, if you all want them :) and you know what that means right? I gotta get some reviews telling me you want them, if not, it'll end at the next chapter**

**Anyway,**

**A Benson? what exactly does that mean? I know! do you? Do you want to find out?**

**What does everyone else have to say about his?**

**How the heck is Olivia going to get away with that?**

**haha, leave me stuff to read when I come back and review review review...please **


	20. Family

**O_O**

**sorry it's taken me a few days to update, this week has been really hectic. Anyway, here's the last chapter...yes I know, well, on to the story**

**DICK WOLF OWNS SVU AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Avery sat next to Olivia, shocked, and a little confused. "What?" she asked, shaking her head, doubting she had heard Olivia correctly. "What're-" she couldn't finish her sentence, as she retreated back to thinking about what Olivia had just asked. She stayed quiet, trying to understand if Olivia had actually asked her to 'be a Benson'.

"Avery," Olivia began, putting her hand under the teen's chin. "Do you want to be a Benson?" she asked, pulling her face up, so she could meet her brown eyes with her own.

Avery continued to stay quiet, afraid everything was all a dream, and if she spoke, she'd wake up, in the hell of a life she lived.

Olivia took her hand off Avery's leg, and placed it on her face, cupping the girl's face in her hands. "Avery? Please, say something. Anything."

Avery let out the breath she had, unconciously, been holding. "Why? she whispered, on the brink of tears. Olivia wanted her to be a Benson, that ment part of her family, yet she had only known her for a few days. "Why? Why me? You're willing to sacrifice so much, for...me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I told you, Avery. You need a family. I grew up without one, and I don't want that for you. I love you, as if you _were_ my own daughter, and I can't let you go into a home where there won't be people who understand you, and care about you, as much as I do." Olivia smiled, as she let her words sink in. She knew Avery deserved a family, she deserved to be surrounded by people who loved and cared for her, and she knew how much everyone at the precinct had grown to like her. She was practically part of the family. "Avery, I want to adopt you. I want to legally become your mom."

Avery let the tears fall. She couldn't believe Olivia was asking her to be her daughter. "How? I mean- My mother-" Avery couldn't find the right words to say. Everything came as a huge surprise to her, and she was utterly speechless.

"I met with Judge Donnelly and practically begged her to help me. When you were still in the hospital, Donnelly, Alex and I went to see your mother in jail. I spoke with her, and after about an hour, she agreed to give up her parental rights." Olivia looked down at Avery, who was still trying to grasp everything. "Avery, Alex and Donnelly said they were going to do everything to help you, and- what's wrong?" Olivia asked, when Avery pulled away from her.

"No" Avery said, shaking her head, staring at the ground.

"No?" Olivia asked, taken by surprise. "Avery, why?"

"I honestly want to be part of your family, I do, but, I just can't let you ruin _your_ life to take me in. _Me_, a teenager. Olivia, I can't let you do this."

"Avery, don't do this." Avery tried to turn away from Olivia, but she held onto her shoulders, tight, forcing the girl to look back at her and listen. "Avery, please, listen to me. Don't you dare think you're being selfish because you want this. You've spent your life helping others and making their lives easier, taking care of your mother. Don't you think it's about damn time you did something for yourself?" Olivia smiled, as she herself, began to cry. "So, how would you feel, I mean, really feel, about becoming a Benson?"

Avery looked at Olivia, the woman who had just asked to become her legal mother, and smiled. "I'd like that" she said, as she wiped her eyes on her shirt's sleeve, not caring that she wwas ruining a perfectly clean blouse.

Olivia let out a happy sigh, relieved that Avery had said yes. She used her palm to wipe away the tears she had let fall, when she finallyy realized she was going to be able to give Avery a home, and more importantly, a family. She placed her hands back on the teen's face and pulled her toward her, placing a kiss on her forehead, as Avery wrapped her arms around Olivia. The two didn't care that they were cryig on the front steps of a busy courthouse. They only seemed to care about the fact that they would soon both have a family.

"Looks like you told her" the two heard from behind. They both turned, and smiled, when they saw Elliot, standing, with his arms folded across his chest, smiling, broadly.

"Just had to ruin the moment, huh Stabler?" Olivia asked with a chuckle, wiping her eyes.

He smiled and shrugged. "You know me, I couldn't resist." He walked over and took a seat on the other side of Avery, so that she was inbetween him and Olivia.

Avery turned to Elliot, smiling, as she wiped her eyes once more. "Thank-you" she said, staring into his blue eyes, "for not giving up on me."

Elliot looked into Avery's eyes, and smiled, as he thought about how much she reminded him of Olivia. "No problem" he said, as he put an arm around her shoulder. "You remind me of someone I know, someone really close to me" he said, glancing over at Olivia, who only smiled, as she tried to hide the blush that crept on her face.

"Thank-you" Olivia said, as she rubbed her shoulder, showing her appreciation.

"No need to, it was the least I could do to make you happy."

Avery, who was curious, only sat, confused. "What did you do?" she asked Elliot.

"Nothing" he responded, quickly, hoping neither of them would press him to say it.

Olivia looked at him and gave him a glare. She raised an eyebrow, teasing him, and testing him at the same time. "He agreed to sign the papers."

"It was the only way they would let you adopt her" Elliot said, defensively.

Avery looked up at Elliot and smiled. "Thank-you, again." She leaned into Elliot's shoulder and sighed, finally happy about one thing in her life. "So" she began, looking at the two adults on either side of her, "what now?"

"I guess we wait for-" Olivia began, but was soon cut off by her phone ringing. "Benson" she answered after the second ring. "Are you serious?" she asked, excitedly, into the phone, as Elliot and Avery stared in confusion. Olivia stoop up, and gestered for the two to follow. "We'll be right over" was all she said, before ending the call, putting the phone back in her pocket, and turning to the two.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked, curious as to what had gotten Olivia so excited.

"Alex" she replied with a growing smile. "You remember, today, in court, when Donnelly came? El, she was giving Alex the approved adoption papers."

"That was fast. Don't these things usually take months?" Avery asked, still confused.

Olivia looked down at her soon to be daughter, and smiled. "Like I said, Donnelly and Alex did everything they could. Alex argued that you were sixteen, and fully capable of taking care of yourself. Both Donnelly and Alex spoke on my behalf, saying I was a well respected officer, and both said they knew me wll enough to know how I would never hurt you."

"So what does that mean?" Avery asked, curious as to how long it was going to take for her to be a part of Olivia's family.

"Alex just needs me and Elliot to sign the final papers, which will legally claim you as my daughter" Olivia said in a rush, excited about the news Alex had given her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Avery said, practically running to Olivia's car, causing both Olivia and Elliot to look at each other.

"Yep, she's your daughter" Elliot said with a smile, causing him, and his best friend, to laugh, as they both rushed to catch up with Avery.

* * *

"Olivia! Can I speak with you, in my office" Cragen said from his office door, when he saw the three walk into the squadroom.

Olivia looked up at the calling of her name. She saw Alex, leaning on her desk, while Fin and Munch were next to hear, being curious, reading all the adoption papers. "I"ll be right back" she whispered to Avery, as she headed over to her Captain's office.

Once inside, Olivia closed the door, and turned to Cragen, waiting for him to speak. "Olivia, you know I think of you, as, somewhat of a daughter, right?" She nodded, unsure as to what he was trying to get across. "Well, all I want to say, is, Congraduations. You deserve to be happy, and I've seen how you are with Avery. Everyone here likes her. I can tell you, she's one very lucky girl.

Olivia looked up and smiled, happy that her captain approved of what she was doing. "Thank-you" was all she said.

"Now, you'll have to update your files, and add Avery to your records, but first, take a couple of days off, help her get settled in."

Olivia nodded. "Thank-you Sir" she said, as she flashed her captain a smile.

"Now," he began, as he walked to the door, grabbed the handle, and opened it. "How about we welcome the newest Benson to the family?" He moved aside, allowing Olivia to walk out of the office. Cragen quickly followed her out, and over to where Avery and the rest of the gang was.

When Avery saw Olivia and Cragen walking to them, she quickly stood up from Olivia's chair, as did Elliot, who was sitting at his desk, and Alex, who was sitting on Olivia's. "You ready?" Ales asked, grabbing the papers, and the folder Donnelly had given her earlier, off of Olivia's desk.

Olivia quickly nodded, and looked at Elliot, who smiled. "Okay" Alex said, as Olivia walked to her desk. "Elliot, I need you to sign it first." He walked over to Alex, checking his pockets, looking for a pen.

He quickly looked around his desk for something to sign the papers with, getting a little frustrated when he couldn't find any of his pens. "I need a-"

Before he could finish, he was hit in the face with a pen, resulting in a small black dot to appear on his forehead. He grabbed the pen off the floor, and glared at Liv. "It wasn't me" she said, defensively.

They both looked at Avery, who avoided both of their eyes. "Sorry, guess I'm a little anxious" she said, as she sat back in Olivia's chair, causing everyone to give a little laugh to themselves.

Elliot rubbed his forehead, wiping off the small ink dot, and turned to Alex. He said nothing, as he showed her the pen in his hand, informing her that he was ready to sign everything needed. "Okay" Alex said, pulling out a few more papers from the folder in her hand. "You'll need to sign the bottom of this one" she said, as she handed Elliot a sheet of paper. "Initial this one, and sign these two." Alex handed him the remaining papers, as his eyes quickly read over each document.

He quickly signed the papers, handing them back to Alex, when he ws done. "Okay, Olivia. Same thing as Elliot" she said, handing the four papers, that Elliot had just signed, to her.

Olivia quickly grabbed th pen out of Elliot's hand, and used it to put her signature on each document. There was no need to read them, due to the face that she, Alex, and Donnelly, had spent over five hours going over everything with Child Services. "Okay, one more" Alex said, whine Olivia had finished signing the four on her desk.

Everyone watched, in anticipation, as Alex grabbed the papers off Olivia's desk, and placed them in the same folder that contained all the other adoption papers. "Here you go. Just need you signature at the bottom" Alex said, ass she pulled out a packet of three papers, each a different color. Without a word, Olivia signed the bottom.

Avery watched Olivia sign each paper. Each letter in black ink, brought her closer to having the family, having the mother, she had always dreamed of. She would be with someone who loved her, as a mother should.

Olivia handed Alex the packet of papers, and placed the pen on her desk. "This copy is for you" she said, tearing off the green page that was at the back of the packet. "The other two go to Services and the agency." With that, Alex placed the remaining papers in the folder, and placed it back on Olivia's desk. Alex looked up, flashing Avery a smile, when she noticed Olivia, staring at the document in her hands, crying.

She wasn't the only one who saw Olivia. Elliot had noticed how his partner was completely still, and was worried she was having second thoughts. "Liv" he whispered, as he pulled her into a hug. "Go, hug your daughter" he whispered into her ear.

Olivia didn't move, she didn't even look up to meet Elliot's eyes with her own. She simply stood, staring at the paper in her hand, listening to her best friend whisper in her ear. He had called Avery her daughter. _Her_ daughter. She finally had a family, someone to love, and someone who would love her back.

Elliot let go of his best friend, when she tugged his arm lightly, telling him she needed to move. He watched as she walked over to her desk, placed the green paper on top of it, and hugged Avery, who only started to cry once more.

Everyone watched as Avery hugged Olivia back, tightly, afraid that if she let go, Olivia would suddenly disappear and she'd forced to go somewhere she wouldn't feel welcomed. Olivia, however, didn't mind her tight grip, as she was also holding Avery for dear life. She finally had a family, and she was going to do whatever it took to keep her newly adopted daughter safe.

The two finally pulled apart, and smiled at each other, before finally turning to face everyone else. Alex had a huge smile on her face, as did Cragen, while Fin and Munch were already taking bets, debating if Avery would end up as 'bad-ass' as Olivia, now that she was officially a Benson, but Elliot was the one who caught Olivia's eye first.

He was sitting on his desk, looking down at the floor, trying to avoid Olivia's gaze. He didn't want her, let alone the whole squad, to see him crying, so he sat, quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Olivia rubbed Avery's back, smiling once more at her. "I can't believe it" Avery muttered, staring at everyone in the room. She quickly ran up to Alex, and wrapped her arms around the blonde, catching her a little off guard. "Thank-you. I know what you did to help Olivia."

Alex hugged Avery back, with a smile. "No problem" was all she said, as she hugged her best friend's daughter. When Olivia saw Avery begin to talk with Cragen, she walked over to Elliot.

She sat at the edge of his desk, making him scoot over a bit, as he stayed quiet, wiping his eyes. "Don't tell me _the_ Elliot Stabler is crying" she said, sarcastically, wipig her own eyes free of tears.

"Liv" he said, turning to face her, "you have a family now, something you've always wanted. I'm just happy for you." Olivia smiled, as she leaned over and hugged her best friend. Elliot quickly wrapped his arms around her, as she leaned against his body. "You ready to deal with a teenage girl?" he asked, putting his head on top of hers, which rested against his chest.

Before she could answer, the two overheard what Cragen was asking Avery. "You're going to be a cop, right?" he asked, laughing with the others.

"Absolutely not!" Olivia said, taking her head off Elliot's chest, staring at both Cragen and Avery.

"Already overprotective are we?" Elliot whispered, as he releashed her from his grip. "I know you'll be a great mom, Liv" he said, with a smile.

Olivia looked back at her partner, once more, and smiled, before getting off the desk, and heading over to the man she considered a father, and Avery. "Don't be giving her any ideas Don" she said, as she placed her hands on Avery's shoulders.

Avery looked up at Olivia, her mom, and smiled. "So, now that I am the daughter of a cop, isn't it an unspoken rule that I go against my parent's wishes?" Cragen smiled, and nodded, slightly, winking at the teen. She leaned in closer to him, so Olivia wouldn't hear what she had to say. "I'll talk to you later" she whispered, winking at the laughing captain.

"I found it!" Alex yelled from across the room. She ran across the room, to Olivia and Avery, holding a camera in her right hand, as she tried to gather everyone together.

Olivia, who wasn't a big fan of pictures, especially now, since she had been crying, only looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow. "Alex," she began, trying not to laugh when she saw her smack Elliot's arm, telling him to move. "Is this really, uh, necessary?"

Alex glared at Olivia through her glasses, answering her question. "Ok, Avery and Elliot" Alex said, as she grabbed Avery by the wrist and pulled her to where Elliot was standing.

Olivia only laughed when she saw Avery try and resist. "Help me" she had mouthed to the detective, but Olivia knew better than to try and stop Alex, so she only sat, and watched, as Alex tried to get them to pose.

"What do you want me to do?" Avery stood by Elliot, confused, and a little uncomfortable. She, like Olivia, wasn't a big fan of pictures, and having to take them in full view of everyone made her a little uncomfortable.

"Just smile" Alex said, directing it to Elliot as well.

Elliot put his arm around Avery's shoulder, pulling her a little closer. "Just smile, and it'll be over soon" he whispered, nudging her a little.

Avery smiled, as she waited for Alex to take the picture. "Okay, one, two, three." She pressed the button, as the flash shined through the bullpen. "Okay, you two" she said, pointing at Elliot and Olivia, "picture with Avery, now!" Olivia didn't ask any questions, as she walked over to the two. Elliot, instictively, put his arm around her waist, causing her to blush a little. Before she could say anything, Avery stepped in front of the two, as Alex got ready for another picture.

"One, two, three" was all Alex said, before she took another photo. "Now," she said, scouting the room for another photo op.

"Why don't you just take one of the whole squad" Avery muttered, as Olivia sat back at her desk. She had hoped Alex hadn't heard her, but unfortunately for her, she had.

"Great idea! You and you" she said, pointing at both Munch and Fin, "get over here."

"Hey, since when did I get involved in this family photoshoot?" Fin asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Since I said so!" Alex replied, giving him the look she used in court. "Now, get over here!"

Avery watched as Alex got everyone together, and laughed. She walked up behind Olivia and threw her arms around her, startling the detective. "Did I tell you, thank-you?" she whispered. She was finally going to know what it felt like to be loved. She was through with cleaning up after a drunk, having to spend her weekends with her ipod on full blast because of the random men her mother brought home, and trying to spend all her time at school, afraid to go home. She was now going to be a family, a family, with Olivia.

Olivia looked over her shoulder, grabbing Avery's hands, that hung just above her chest. She smiled at the teen, telling her everything would be alright. Avery smiled back at Olivia, tusting her, showing her that she was truely grateful.

Before either one could say anything, the two saw the camera's flash out of the corner of their eyes. They both turned to see Alex, camera in hand, smiling widely. "It just seemed too perfect to pass up" she said, waving the camera around. "Now come on, let me figure out how to put this on a timer, then we can all take a picture."

Avery let go of Olivia, laughing, as she shook her head. "Here" she said, holding out her hand, silently asking for the camera, "let me do it."

Alex gave her the camera, before she ran up, grabbed Olivia's arms, pulled her out of her chair, and over to the rest of the SVU detectives.

Avery focused the camera, but instead of setting the timer, she took a picture, surprising everyone.

"Avery!" they all said in unison, turning to her, as she studied the photo on the small screen. Alex was next to Fin, giving him 'the look' and pointing her finger at him, as he stood with his hands up in front of him, trying to back away from the blonde. Munch was next to them, looking confused, while Cragen stood next to him, staring at his watch, wondering when he'd be able to leave. Avery smiled when her gaze shifted to the last two people in the picture. Olivia was messing with her phone, while Elliot had his arm over her shoulder, while he read what she was texting.

Avery looked up, only to be met with a pair of six eyes, all wondering why she hand snuck a picture of them. "Sorry" she said, sheepishly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "The best pictures are those that are least expected." she said with a wink. She quickly placed the camera on Elliot's desk, started the time, and ran to where everyone stood waiting, standing right in front of Olivia, who placed her hand on her shoulder, and Elliot, who placed a hand on her head. "Three, two, one" she said, as she smiled, just as the flash went off.

Alex was the first to move, as she ran to Elliot's desk and grabbed her camera. Avery watched as everyone went back to what they had been doing before Alex's photo frenzy. She watched as Elliot gave Olivia a small hug, before she grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair.

"Ready to go home?" Olivia asked, as she walked up to her daughter.

Avery looked up, still smiling. When Olivia had said that, it had finally registered to Avery, that this was reality, not just a dream. Home, she thought, as she walked up to her mom. "Yeah, let's go home."

With that, Avery and Olivia walked out of the precinct, side-by-side, got inot her care, and drove home, ready to start their lives as a family.

* * *

**The End :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint with this last chapter, even though I'm not sure I'm all that happy with the way it ended, but eh, oh well**

**haha, reviews please, I want to know how my first story did overall.**

**So, it's all up to you guys, I have two sequels im just itching to write, but only if you want them. **

**Shall I try a little persuading? Let's just say the next story involves Avery being in the middle of more trouble, a certain member of Olivia's past comes back, we see Elliot's kids, and their reaction to Avery, and of course, more of that E/O nature :)**

**So, yes? Reviews will convince me if you want it.**


	21. Additional Author's Note

Ok, so due to the response I got from the this story

I have decided to do a sequel

It's called, "Unfinished Business"

yeah...

hope you guys read, and review :)


End file.
